Sería mejor que me odiaras
by kai mousy
Summary: Naruto regresa de una misión secreta en la que solo él hab ia ido, sin embargo está atrapado en su sexy no jutsu y también con otro problema. Nadie sabe de su situación hasta dos mese después de su regreso. SaixNaru. Por favor, dejen reviews.
1. Silencio

Capítulo 1: "Silencio"

Acababa de llover. La tierra del suelo estaba húmeda y habían charcos de de lodo por todos lados. E l cielo aun se veía gris, las nubes amenazaban con empezar una lluvia fría otra vez. La aldea se resguardaba del agua, todos permanecían encerrados en sus acojedorras y cálidas casas, mientras que las calles yacían húmedas y vacías. Por una de las ahora solitarias calles solo una persona se movía lenta y débilmente, apenas y tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando. Sus pies descalzos pisaban los charcos temblorosos. No le importaba. De hecho ya nada lo hacía.

Siguió avanzando casi como si no estuviera ahí. De repente sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaron y se sintió desvanecer, se sostuvo un momento de un poste de luz que estaba a su lado, sin embargo sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y cayó sobre ellas, quedando sentada. Temblaba por el sobreesfuerzo que hacía por permanecer conciente y por la brisa helada que le calaba hasta los huesos. Su única prenda era una chamarra anaranjada, la cual no le brindaba nada de calor debido a que estaba completamente empapada y no se lograba secar.

Su pequeño y dulce rostro había sido golpeado, por lo que estaba cubierto de sangre y lodo. Sus pequeños hombros tenían marcas de arañazos, así también en sus piernas y pies descalzos; su cuerpo estaba marcado por enormes hematomas que se asomaban bajo la chamarra. A pesar de ello sus heridas ya no sangraban gracias al poder del bijû en su interior, sin embargo su propia sangre la cubría todavía, a pesar de la lluvia anterior.

A lo lejos, un joven ninja le alcanzó a ver. Con coriosidad se acercó sin prisas, se detuvo frente a esa personita sin decir nada. Sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los pies que tenía enfrente. Lentamente alzó su cabeza para ver directo a los ojos a la otra persona. Sus labios se movieron, pero ningún sonido salio de ellos, decía algo que el otro no podía escuchar.

-S-Sai...-al fin logró pronunciar.

Pero no dijo nada más, solo se dejó vencer por el agotamiento frente al pelinegro, desmayándose y cayéndo de lado. Sin embargo, el joven ninja se agachó a tiempo y detuvo el impacto de la caebza en el suelo. Observó durante unos segundos a la personita en sus brazos antes de alzarla y llevarsela de ahí.

-*-*-*-2 meses después-*-*-*-

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana; veía fijamente el despejado cielo azul sin ver nada en realidad, solopermanecía ahí, inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada. Una fría brisa removió ligeramente sus largas hebras rubias, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Entonces escuchó que llamaron a la puerta; volteó a verla un segundo, como si esperara que volvieran a llamar a ella, luego de unos segundos bajó de su lugar sin prisa; del mismo modo y sin ganas avanzó hacia la entrada de su vivienda y abrió.

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-el joven maestro chunin le sonrió tiernamente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabecita con cariño.  
-...-no dijo nada. Su rostro era blanco como una hoja, inexpresivo, vacío. Cerró los ojos a modo de respuesta afirmativa al tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza.  
-¿Todavía no quieres hablar?-preguntó con un reflejo de tristeza en los ojos mientras entraba y se dirigía a la cocina y dejaba las bolsas que llevaba de comida en la mesa-Naruto...-la aludida volteó a verlo antes de acercarse a la mesa-no puedes seguir así, no es bueno para ti.

El sonriente y alegre Naruto ya no era el mismo de antes. Ahora estaba atrapado en un cuerpo femenino y el brillo lleno de vida que se reflejaba en sus azules pupilas se había apagado junto con su voz. Se sentó a la mesa con un pizarrón blanco y un plumón en mano.

-'Estoy bien'-escribió.  
-No, no lo estás...-el adulto la vio a los ojos antes de proseguir-pero no puedo hacer nada si no me lo permites...-aguardó un momento en espera de una respuesta positiva, pero no hubo siquiera una. Suspiró frustrado antes de rascarse la cabeza-bueno... ¿quieres desayunar con Ichiraku? Yo invito.  
La chica borró lo que tenía escrito antes de contestar del mismo modo-'No, gracias. No se me apetece seguir comiendo ramen.'  
Esta respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero también le causó más preocupación-Naruto...-susurró viéndola con compasión.  
-'Quiero una torta de huevo'-alzó nuevamente el pizarrón llamándo la atención de su sensei.  
-Está bien...- volteó hacia la ventana y la vio que estaba abierta-¿has estado viendo el cielo otra vez?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

El chunin cocinó lo que la rubia le había pedido al tiempo que esta acomodaba los platos en la mesa y servía el agua. Desayunaron en silencio. Todos los días era lo mismo, solo Iruka hablaba de vez en cuando rompiendo el silencio pero este prebalecía sobre su plática. Naruto solo contestaba a las preguntas directas escribiendo en el pizarrón. Llevaba dos meses en silencio, sin decir nada a nadie. L aúltima vez que alguien le había oído decir algo fue cuando Sai la encontró en la calle. Después de eso, nada. Solo escribía cuando necesitaba algo.

La chica alzó su mano y la agitó frente al rostro del castaño para llamar su atención, a lo que este sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime  
Alzó el pizarrón para que él pudiese leer-'Necesito ir con la abuela Tsunade, no me siento bien'  
-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupado-¿Te duele algo?  
-...-asintió con tristeza antes de borrar y volver a escribir-'Pero no quiero decirte qué...'  
-No te preocupes, entiendo... si quieres te acompaño y espero afuera.  
La chica sonrió por primera vez en esos dos meses y asintó con la cabeza-'Gracias'  
-No hay de qué, anda, ve a arreglarte y yo lavo los platos.

La chica corrió a su cuarto dejando solo y pensativo al chunin. Suspiró desganado y recogió los platos.

-*-*-*-

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron a donde la quinta Hokage ya que esta era de las pocas personas que conocían el estado actual del portador del Kyuubi, y era la única que podía atenderlo sin poner en riesgo dicha información. Por lo mismo la rubia iba disfrazada con su propia ropa fingiendo ser todavía hombre, mientras escondía bajo una gorra su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta.

-¡Iruka-sensei, Naruto!-llamó alegre alguien a quien la rubia había evitado a toda costa-Tenía tiempo que no los veía-la pelirrosa se acercó a ellos dejando petrificada a la ojiazul.  
-Hola Sakura-chan-contestó el maestro poniéndo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

La rubia agachó la mirada tratando de esconder su rostro, contestándo al mismo tiempo el saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Uh? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-pregunó la kunoichi acercándose a su amigo.  
-Naruto se siente mal-interrumpió Umino-Lo llevo a ver a la Hokage-sama para que lo revise.  
-Mmm... ya veo... con razón está tan callado... ¿y dónde has estado? tiene como 2 meses que no te veo.  
-...-la ojiazul retrocedió un poco y se escondió bajo el brazo del castaño agachando más la cabeza.  
-Lo siento Sakura-chan, en verdad no se siente nada bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa.  
-Si quieres yo te puedo hacer la revisión, creo que mi maestra esta muy ocupada ahora.  
-No, gracias, no te preocupes, ya le había avisado y dijo que nos recibiría en cuanto llegaramos.  
-Bueno... entonces nos vemos, espero que te mejores pronto para que ya nos asignen misiones, adiós Naruto, Iruka-sensei-la ojirosa se despidió con una ademán de mano y se alejo de ellos sin prisas.

Iruka se le quedó viendo a la joven kunoichi mientras abrazaba consoladoramente a la pequeña rubia a su lado, quien solo sollozaba casi en silencio con un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo. Ella no quería seguir así, deseaba volver a ser como antes, lo anhelaba con todo su corazón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El mayor le acarició los hombros tratando de calmarla, aunque entendía la desesperación de la ahora chica Kyuubi.

Continuará.


	2. Un pequeño GRAN inconveniente

Capítulo 2:"Un pequeño GRAN inconveniente"

Iruka llevaba esperando pacientemente ya una hora. No hacía más que ir de aquí para allá en el pasillo, claro, sin alejarse demasiado del cuarto donde estaban la kitsune y la hokage. Pensaba que no tardarían ya que se trataba de una revisión médica, sin embargo esta ya había durado más de lo normal, así que empezó a preocuparse, a pesar de ello no entró justo como se lo había prometido a Naruto.

Al fin la puerta del pequeño consultorio se abrió al tiempo que la quinta hokage asomaba la cabeza para ver al chunin antes de salir y volver a cerrar a sus espaldas.

-Iruka...  
-Hokage-sama, ¿cómo está Naruto?  
La rubia suspiró con la mirada baja-Ven. Será mejor que pases, tenemos que hablar.

El castaño entró preocupado seguido por la hokage, quién volvió a cerrar una vez adentro. En el interior del consultorio, Iruka vio a la pequeña kitsune sentada como ovillo sobre la cama y llorando pegada a la pared.

-¡Naruto!-susurró preocupado al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.  
-Tranquilo, la salud de Naruto es perfecta, él está bien.  
-¿Entonces?-insistió angustiado.  
La mayor volvió a suspirar antes de posar sus orbes dorados sobre la otra rubia-¿Quieres que le diga? Tarde o temprano se va a enterar y lo sabes.

La pequeña ojiazul alzó la vista llena de lágrimas y negó enérgicamente espantada con la cabeza, arrinconándose más en la esquina.

-¿De qué me voy a enterar?  
-Naruto...-insistió la hokage.

La nombrada la miró desesperada, pero al final asintió desviando avergonzada la mirada. La hokage se acercó al joven chunin y posó una mano en su hombro.

-Naruto está embarazada.  
-...-el chunin se quedó en blanco unos momentos, tratando de procesar esa información que le había caído como un balde de agua helada-¿¡Qué!?-dijo al fin con el miedo y la angustia dibujados en su rostro-pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es el padre?  
-No lo sé. No ha querido decir nada al respecto.  
-Naruto, por favor, necesitamos saber quién te hizo esto, quién es el padre.

La kitsune desvió la mirada aterrada. Por su mente solo recorría una y otra vez "el padre, el padre". No podía recordar, no quería hacerlo. No podía siquiera pensar quién era el padre, era demasiado doloroso recordar. Y menos aún tras enterarse de que había alguien en su vientre que se lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. Eso sería demasiado, no lo soportaría. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que acabar con ello, tenía que... tenía que...

No lo pensó, sólo tomó la kunai del bolsillo del chunin que la miraba preocupado por su reacción. En cuestión de segundos y sin titubear siquiera, la dirigió a su garganta; todo acabaría rápido. Pero se equivocó. Con la misma velocidad con que había tomado el arma, la hokage reaccionó quitándole el cuchillo y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No hagas tonterías!-gritó furiosa-¡Haciendo eso no solucionarás nada!  
-...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios rosas empezaron a temblar, se movían lentos tratando de formular palabras en vano.  
-Naruto...-el chunin la abrazo consolador, tratando de calmarla.

De repente todo a su alrededor cambió, la chica se enfrentó a su propio miedo y dolor, llegando a los húmedos pasillos que la guiaban al demonio zorro de 9 colas, encerrado por el sello del cuarto hokage. Caminó sobre esas aguas sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía. No le importaba verlo una vez más, no después de aquello.

-¿Todavía sigues así?-preguntó socarrón al verlo llorar.  
-Cállate. Tú no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada. No hiciste nada por evitarlo-contestó frunciendo el ceño, en su mirada se reflejaba el rencor que le tenía por no haber intervenido.  
-¿De qué te quejas? Eres tú quién no ha quitado el sello-gruño entre ofendido y divertido.  
-Yo...-titubeó un momento, agachando la mirada, pero pronto se repuso-ayúdame, por favor, no se qué hacer, no puedo decir nada-le rogó sin acercarse.  
-Eso es tu propia culpa, deja de estar de llorón y soluciónalo tú.

El Kyuubi le lanzó una última mirada antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer de su vista. La reja se alejó nuevamente. En sus adentros Naruto seguía siendo un chico, por lo que su estado exterior lo atormentaba en gran manera.

-I... Iruka-sensei...-al fin esos pequeños labios rosas hablaron.

Era apenas leve susurro, apenas audible siendo específicos, pero era la primera vez que hablaba desde su regreso. Los adultos la vieron entre sorprendidos y aliviados. La ahora frágil figura de la kitsune se aferraba al abrazo del que por un tiempo fue como un padre para ella; sin embargo sus ojos permanecían fijos en la nada, cada vez más húmedos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos y amenazaban con salir nuevamente y mojar su ya empapado rostro juvenil.

-Iruka-sensei... mátame-susurró un decibel más arriba sin volver el rostro para verlo-por favor, yo... ya no puedo con esto... es demasiado.  
-Naruto...-la mayor se sentó al otro lado de la menor y le abrazo también.

Así se quedaron durante mucho rato, como cuando los padres consuelan a sus hijos cuando estos sufren. Permanecieron así mientras la ojiazul desahogaba todo el dolor que había guardado hasta entonces. Todo desde la última vez que había podido hacerlo sin reservas, sin tener que ser fuerte por otros.

-*-*-*-

-Al fin se durmió.

El castaño salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó a la mesa junto con la hokage. Ya era de noche y sólo las estrellas iluminaban el amplio y oscuro firmamento nocturno.  
Luego de que Naruto se hubo calmado un poco, los tres regresaron al departamento donde esta vivía. Ahora todo estaba mucho más tranquilo y le habían dado a la kitsune un té con el cual no tardó en dormirse profundamente.

-Hokage-sama... ¿quién cree que haya hecho esto?  
-No lo sé...-miró frustrada el fondo de su taza con té-pero sinceramente temía que algo así pasara... sabía que sería demasiado para él-guardó silencio unos momentos antes de suspirar por enésima vez en el día-¡Cielos! Es sólo un niño-se quejó al tiempo que pasaba impotente su mano entre su cabello.  
-Es cierto, esto es demasiado y más para él que es un chico... Aunque esto también explica por qué no puede deshacer el hengen ni hacer otro para transformarse en hombre.  
-Sí, eso es un buen punto... bueno, por el momento no se puede hacer nada más, y eso va también para él. Hablaré con Kakashi para reorganizar su equipo.  
-Eso me recuerda, ¿Sai no ha preguntado nada?  
-No. Le pedí que guardara discreción y no ha hecho comentario alguno desde entonces, aparte de que no lo he visto por ningún lado. Es una suerte que fuera él quién lo encontrara.  
-Supongo que tiene razón.

De repente su plática fue interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Ambos vieron extrañados la entrada de la vivienda, no esperaban a nadie y tampoco nadie llegaba a visitar al kitsune, era casi como si ni siquiera existiera o le importara a alguien, claro, excepto por sus amigos, quienes creían que aún estaba de misión fuera de Konoha.

Iruka se levantó a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado de esta se encontraba Sai con su típico semblante sereno, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un atisbo de seriedad e importancia.

-Sai-dijo sorprendido el chunin.  
-Iruka, me imaginaba que estarías aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-¡Ah!, sí, por supuesto. Adelante-el adulto se movió abriéndole paso al albino.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa, pasando de largo junto al ojinegro, quién permaneció de pie frente a Tsunade.

-¿Qué pasa Sai? No te había visto desde entonces, ¿dónde estabas?-dijo seriamente la hokage posando sus ojos en los del pelinegro.  
-Me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre el paradero de Naruto antes de que lo encontrara-contestó con calma.  
-¿Encontraste el lugar?-dijo precipitado el chunin poniéndose de nueva cuenta de pie.  
-Sí. No tardé mucho en dar con él gracias a que el rastro de Naruto no se había desvanecido, sin embargo su acceso fue mucho más complicado, por lo que me retraso unos días, e investigar el lugar otros tantos.  
-¿Ya hiciste el reporte?  
-Sí, Hokage-sama.  
-Le diste una copia a Danzo, ¿cierto?-dijo desconfiada.  
-No. De hecho no se lo he dado a nadie, quería dárselo personalmente. El joven ninja dejó un rollo sobre la mesa, permitiendo que la mayor lo tomara.

El rollo estaba codificado, ya que si caía en manos equivocadas la información podría ser usada con fines bélicos. La rubia le lanzó una mirada seria al adolescente, este asintió, entonces colocó sus manos sobre el rollo y concentró su chackra en ellas para descifrar su contenido. Leyó detenidamente el informe en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exigió molesta al cabo de unos 10 minutos.  
-Imagino que ya ha visto el sello en la espalda de Naruto, es claro que es obra de Orochimaru, ¿no?  
-Sí, pero... ¿cómo es posible que encontraras su cuerpo en estado de putrefacción?  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Orochimaru está muerto!?-intervino Iruka más que sorprendido.  
-Así es. Para ser específicos, traje su cuerpo y se lo deje a la unidad ANBU para que confirmaran su identidad, mañana a primer hora entregarán su reporte. Hokage-sama, solicito su autorización para partir junto con Kakashi en busca de más información.  
-¿Más información? ¿Acaso tienes otra fuente?  
-No, pero sí existe. Es el responsable de la muerte de Orochimaru.  
-Yo quiero ir.

Los tres ninjas voltearon a ver al cuarto de la ojiazul. Recargada en el marco de la puerta, la chica los veía con el semblante triste pero con determinación.

-¡No!-contestó determinante la adulta-¡De ningún modo te dejaré ir! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ti!  
-No me importa. Necesito verlo... tengo que-la chica volvió su vista hacia el albino-Sai, por favor... llévame contigo.

Los grandes ojos azules de la kitsune se fijaron suplicantes en los del pelinegro. Este no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió la mirada con seriedad. Entonces la chica tomó sus manos entre las suyas, acercándose más al chico frente a ella.

-Por favor...  
-Si en verdad quieres ir tendrás que contarle la verdad a Sakura, no puedes ir sin alguien que supervise tu estado o podrías abortar-dijo sin ningún tono en la voz.

Estas palabras paralizaron a la ojiazul. ¿Cómo le iba a decir la verdad a la que había sido su amor platónico durante años? No quería que ella se enterara, pero... quería ir, lo necesitaba, no podía soportar seguir encerrado sin hacer nada. Era una decisión muy difícil, más no tenía muchas opciones. O le decía o no iba, punto. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba calmarse.

-Y-yo... yo se lo diré, pero por favor... déjame ir contigo-volteó a ver a su hokage-Le pediré a Sakura-chan que me acompañe y le contaré la verdad.  
-Naruto...-Iruka la miró triste, quería detenerla pero conocía a Naruto y sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.  
-Ah...-suspiró resignada la hokage-Está bien, irás sólo si prometes no pelear bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
-Sí-asintió segura de su promesa-No te preocupes Tsunade-bachan, igual no creo que Kakashi-sensei me lo permita.  
-Entonces nos vemos pronto-el albino dio media vuelta y se acercó a la salida, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta-hasta luego niña sin pene.  
-Hasta lue... ¡OYE!-gritó cayendo en la cuenta del apodo-¡Te voy a dar tu 'niña sin pene! ¡BASTARDO!

El ANBU desapareció sonriente en medio de una nube de humo, dejando a la kitsune enojada por el comentario.

Continuará.


	3. Verdades

Bien, antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que es mejor que se acostumbren ya que tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar, sin embargo sepan que yo NUNCA voy a abandonar una historia, así que por eso no se preocupen.

Ahora, también quiero agradecer a todos ustedes lectores que dejan sus reviews, aunque sea como anonimo, ya que gracias a ustedes (y los que no dejan también) uno sigue escribiendo y publicando. Disfruten el capítulo y dejen reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: "Verdades"

Estaba parada frente a la casa de su compañera de equipo. Había llegado hacía ya media hora y todavía no lograba tomar valor para llamar a la puerta. Iba vestida con una blusa naranja y unos jeans negros que le había comprado Iruka para cuando dejara de esconderse bajo un disfraz masculino. Respiró hondo antes de tocar el timbre, las piernas le temblaban nerviosas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos se oyó una voz desde el interior de la vivienda y enseguida la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una señora de cabello rosa como el de Sakura y ojos azules. Definitivamente la kunoichi había salido a su mamá, era su viva imagen. Naruto se sorprendió al ver su gran parecido y se imaginó que así sería su amiga cuando el tiempo la llenara de madurez y le diera una vida tranquila.

-B-Buenos días-saludó nerviosa-Este... ¿Se encuentra Sakura?  
-Hola pequeña-dijo la señora extrañada al ver a la chica mucho más tímida que Hinata-¿Eres amiga de Sakura? Nunca te había visto.  
-Ah... e-es que yo...  
-Tranquila, pasa. Sakura está en su cuarto.  
-Gracias.

La rubia entró con un poco de desconfianza ya que era la primera vez en su vida que entraba a lo que sería un hogar normal, y se sentía extraña en ese ambiente tan familiar. Buscó con la mirada donde estarían las habitaciones hasta que vio las escaleras. Subió lentamente. Aun tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría la pelirrosa cuando supiera la verdad, y que efecto traería a su casi nula relación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía el nombre de la chica, dio un par de golpecitos y esperó.

-Pasa, está abierto-se oyó desde el interior y la ojiazul obedeció-oye, no encuentro mi...- la pelirrosa salió de donde estaba el clóset con una zapatilla en la mano y se le quedó viendo sorprendida a la adolescente frente a ella-¿Na... ruto?  
-Ho-hola...  
-¿Por qué estás así?-preguntó medio molesta imaginando una tontería por respuesta-¿lo hiciste para poder entrar?-acusó entre sorprendida e indignada.  
-¡N-no! ¡Te equivocas! Yo... vine a hablar de ello contigo...-contestó con hilo de voz, tratando de no salir huyendo en ese mismo momento.  
-Está bien... te escucho-dijo no muy convencida al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y le indicaba con un ademán que hiciera lo mismo y a su lado.  
-Sakura, sé que esto puede sonar increíble y más viniendo de mí pero...-guardó un momento de silencio buscando el valor para continuar con aquello que había empezado. La pelirrosa esperó, dándole oportunidad de pensar sus palabras-yo estoy atrapado en este cuerpo-continuó con una lentitud inusual en ella-no puedo volver a ser hombre-desvío la mirada avergonzada antes de llevar su mano a su hombro. La ojiverde le dedicó una mirada extraña, insegura de creer o entender lo que decía, pero no dijo nada abriendo paso a que la rubia siguiera con su confesión-Mira... no quiero entrar en detalles y decirte cómo sucedió esto, sin embargo tengo una prueba que avala lo que te acabo de decir.

La kitsune echó su larga cabellera dorada a su derecha, dejando al descubierto su cuello y su hombro izquierdo. Entonces se jaló un poco el cuello de la blusa y mostró su suave piel apiñonada, marcada por un sello negro muy parecido al que hacía ya varios años Orochimaru había puesto en el miembro menor del clan Uchiha.

-¡Eso es...!-la pelirrosa rompió su propio silencio levantándose de repente, exaltada por lo que sus ojos veían y no daban crédito.  
-Sí...-volvió a cubrir el sello y se acomodó el cabello como lo llevaba en un principio-es exactamente como crees... Sakura, si te estoy contando todo esto es porque Sai va a ir a una misión relacionada con mi situación junto con Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato, y yo quiero ir con ellos, pero no me dejarán ir a menos que tú me acompañes.  
-¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?-preguntó ignorando lo que acababa de oír.  
-Un par de meses.  
-¿Y... Y por qué no quieren que vayas?  
-Bueno, eso es porque... ¡Oye, un momento! ¿¡Cómo rayos supo Sai que yo...!? ¿¡Cuándo se enteró...!? ¡Teme!  
-¡Naruto! ¡Cálmate!-dijo alzando las manos de modo tranquilizador-No entiendo de qué hablas...  
-Ah, sí... perdón... Bueno, lo que te quería decir es...-su semblante volvió a entristecerse y su voz bajó nuevamente de volumen hasta ser casi un susurro-este... no me quieren llevar porque... pues en realidad no me encuentro en la mejor condición para participar en una misión...  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó paciente al notar los rodeos que le daba al tema.  
-Es que...-se le quebró la voz y al sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas se levantó y se recargó en el marco de la ventana, dándole la espalda a la ojiverde, escondiendo el rostro para no verla-disculpa... es que es muy difícil-un ligero sollozo ahogado se le escapó de entre sus labios, que permanecían unidos con fuerza, tratando de evitar el llanto-Sakura, yo... yo estoy...-volvió a sollozar y cerró los ojos temerosa de la reacción que fuera a tener su anfitriona-Estoy embarazada-dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz, abrazándose con desesperación, conteniendo los temblores que provocaba el llanto amenazador.

La pelirrosa abrió lo más que pudo los ojos, no podía creer lo que la kitsune acababa de decir. Un silencio pesado inundó la habitación, sólo se escuchaban los casi mudos sollozos de Naruto, quién sentía la mirada sorprendida de la kunoichi sobre su espalda, esperando su opinión, su reacción. Pero ella no decía nada.

-... ¿Desde... desde cuándo?...  
-Desde hace un par de meses-contestó ya más calmada.  
-¿Fue... fue Orochi...?-preguntó horrorizada, relacionando eso con el sello en el hombro de la rubia.  
-¡NO, DIOS, NO!-la interrumpió asqueada e igualmente horrorizada.  
-Lo siento, es que creí que...  
-No-contestó más tranquila-si así fuera yo...  
-Entonces... ¿Quién es?  
-Por favor, no me preguntes eso... no quiero decirlo... eso es aún más difícil de sobrellevar-terminó llorando ya sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo.

En seguida, Sakura se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a la kitsune, quién le correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amiga. La pelirrosa no podía terminar de creer que el chico que hacía tiempo había considerado un inútil y un tonto demasiado alegre y travieso, ahora fuera una chica demasiado joven para ser mamá, y demasiado frágil como para haber sufrido lo que le acababa de contar. Sencillamente era increíble.

-Lo siento... no debí preguntar, es obvio que no es fácil todo esto para ti...  
-Está bien, no hay problema-contestó tratando de parar el llanto-... Sakura... ¿puedes… puedes ir con nosotros?-alzó sus ojitos azules para ver a la kunoichi, en ese cuerpo femenino la kitsune era unos centímetros más baja que la pelirrosa y tenía que alzar la mirada para verla a los ojos.  
-Claro-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, jamás pensó que el Naruto que conocía terminaría siendo una persona tan frágil y eso la conmovió en sobremanera-claro que cuidaré de ambos, no podría abandonarlos a su suerte de ese modo.  
-Gracias-sonrió dulcemente, y su semblante se iluminó como el de una niña.

Sakura la volvió a pegar a su pecho, permaneciendo así por un rato más. En sus adentros sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos, le causaba mucha tristeza ver que a pesar de lo que había sufrido, Naruto seguía siendo una persona de gran corazón, aun capaz de confiar ciegamente en los demás. Acaricio con cariño el cabello de la rubia, realmente la admiraba, jamás se había imaginado que pudiera conocer a alguien como ella.

-Sakura-volvió a deshacer el abrazo, está vez retrocediendo un par de pasos-será mejor que me vaya, no me siento muy bien que digamos estando aquí... No es tu casa, es en si el hecho de estar en casa ajena, nunca antes había estado en una... al menos no en Konoha.  
-Está bien-asintió la pelirrosa-te acompaño a tu casa.  
-No te preocupes-se acercó a la puerta antes que su amiga-mejor ve con Tsunade-baachan para que te ponga al tanto de mi estado.  
-Naruto...-intentó persuadir a la pequeña kitsune, pero al ver distintos sentimientos reflejados en sus grandes ojos azules, pensó que talvez sería mejor dejarla sola-de acuerdo, pero vete con cuidado.  
-Sí.

La ojiazul salió del cuarto al tiempo que la otra chica suspiraba resignada, tratando de no frustrarse por la valiosa información recién dada. Obviamente era información delicada, cualquiera podría utilizarla contra la aldea entera o contra la misma kitsune, lo cual igual podría afectar a terceros. Volvió a exhalar fuertemente. Tenía que hablar con su maestra.

-*-*-*-

Hacía un par de horas Naruto había regresado a su apartamento y le había relatado a Iruka su plática con la pelirrosa, había sido difícil pero no tanto como se había imaginado, así que se sentían relativamente más tranquilos. Sin embargo Iruka seguía siendo maestro en la academia, y seguía siendo un ninja, así que tenía clases que dar y misiones que cumplir, por lo que dejó sola a la rubia el resto del día.

Mas, a pesar del tiempo que había permanecido encerrada en ese lugar sin quejarse y sin la necesidad de salir, ahora realmente se estaba aburriendo como nunca. Sin importar qué hiciera, sólo se sentía cada vez más atrapada, hasta que se hartó y no aguantó más. Salió de la vivienda tras dejar una nota en la mesa y haber tomado un poco de dinero de su ropero.

Tenía perfectamente claro que nadie debía enterarse de su estado actual, sin embargo su inclaustración le había ganado a su sentido común, además de que estaba segura de que nada ni nadie la dañaría mientras fingiera ser sólo una chica más. ¿Y quién iba a poder reconocerla así?, de todos modos no iba vestida como de costumbre, sino que llevaba una top de tirantes blanca y un pesquero azul marino; cortesía de Iruka, por supuesto.

Salió después de la hora de la comida, cuando su antiguo maestro se hubo ido. A esa hora el sol brillaba con esplendor en medio de un hermoso cielo azul, apenas poblado por unas pocas nubes. El clima ideal para dar un paseo y hacer unas cuantas compras. Fue al mercado más cercano a su casa, y se perdió ahí por unas cuantas horas, dando vueltas de aquí a allá, entretenida con la comida y los dulces que se atravesaban en su camino; aunque en realidad no compró nada de eso.

Llevaba sólo dos bolsitas de plástico, una con un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y otra con dos paquetes de tinte para cabello. Como buen ninja sabía que para ocultar la verdad debía disfrazarla, y que mejor forma que cambiando de apariencia.

Luego de haber paseado por tanto tiempo, concluyó que ya era hora de regresar y se encaminó hacia su departamento. El sol ya había bajado por el oeste e iluminaba las construcciones de la aldea con tonos naranjas, anunciando su próxima puesta. Naruto caminaba tranquila y sin prisas, el aire fresco le había sentado bien, ahora estaba completamente relajada.

Sin embargo, de repente notó que alguien le hacía de señas desde la sobra de un callejón para llamar su atención. Confundida, la kitsune se señaló a sí misma con el índice, a lo que el sujeto asintió. Ella se acercó curiosa, pero entonces él se alejó unos cuántos pasos, dándole a entender que lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo. El tipo la guió por varios callejones, deteniéndose a ratos, cuando ella lo hacía para tomar aire; y corriendo cuando la tenía cerca.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran almacén, donde la rubia pudo alcanzar al tipo, ya que este se había detenido frente a ella, sin darle la cara. La chica se acercó luego de tomarse un respiro y estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro, a lo que él reaccionó volteando de repente y tumbándola al suelo con un movimiento violento, quedando sobre ella y aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano. Sus ojos se miraron fijamente. Los de ella llenos de miedo; los de él llenos de odio.

-No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad... Maldito Zorro?  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó asustada, con un nudo en la boca del estómago-E-Espera, yo... no te conozco, no sé de qué estás hablando.  
-¡No intentes engañarme!, reconozco perfectamente estas marcas en tu rostro-con su mano libre la agarró con brusquedad de la cara para examinarla y asegurarse de no haberse equivocado.  
-Pero...  
-¡Cállate!-la soltó para golpearla, sacándole sangre por la boca-Siempre esperé este momento para poder vengar la muerte de mi esposa, pero nunca te quedabas sólo, el hokage nunca te descuido, y luego tú te hiciste demasiado fuerte, pero ahora...-sonrió divertido pero con cierta rabia en su semblante.  
-¿Qué...?-tragó grueso tratando de deshacer el nudo en su estómago, sin embargo fue en vano-¿qué quieres decir?  
-¡Cómo voy a disfrutar esto!

El tipo recorrió el frágil cuerpo de la kitsune con una mirada lujuriosa, provocándole un escalofrío en la columna. Ella reconocía perfectamente esa mirada, su mente y su cuerpo lo hacían, por ello no pudo evitar ni esconder un violento temblor por todo su cuerpo, un temblor de auténtico horror, que disfrutó su verdugo en sobremanera.

Alzó su pequeña top, dejando al descubierto sus no tan pequeños senos, los cuales acarició salvajemente antes de lamerlos y morder sus pequeños pezones rosas, arrancándole un gemido de dolor a la chica, mientras suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos por que se detuviera. Pero él la ignoró. Bajó sus pantalones y sus pantaletas de un tirón y los arrojó a un lado para luego acomodarse entre las blancas y delgadas piernas de la rubia, quién gritó con terror al verse indefensa, al sentirse incapaz de evitar esa nueva tortura. Y lloró. Lloró aún más cuando su violador sacó su miembro erecto de su pantalón para en seguida meterlo en ella.

Volvió a sentir que su corazón se partía, que su mundo se acababa una vez más. Cerró los ojos desconsolada, tratando de soportar nuevamente ese infierno. Pero él ya no se movió. Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún temblando de pies a cabeza, y vio a su agresor inerte sobre ella, sangrando por toda la espalda, atravesado por varios cuchillos ninja.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alguien desde una ventana, muy arriba en la pared.  
-...-alzó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero el dolor le nublaba la vista. De la ventana, Sai se impulsó en un sólo salto y aterrizó frente a ella encorvado.  
-¡Sai!-lloró entre aliviada y feliz de verlo.

El albino se incorporó hasta estar completamente erguido y sin decir nada pateó con desprecio el cadáver, tirándolo lejos de ellos. Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica antes de taparla con una manta que llevaba para su casa, y la cargó. Ella se aferró a su cuello, aún temblorosa, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del chico. Él acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarla, antes de recoger sus bolsas de compras y encaminarse al departamento de la kitsune.

El camino fue un trayecto silencioso. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; uno esperando que la otra se calmara un poco, la otra esperando que él le dijera algo.

Naruto tenía la cabeza recargada el pecho del shinobi; sentía claramente el latir de su corazón, tranquilo, rítmico, igual que su respiración; se sentía realmente bien así, se sentía protegida. Un leve rubor cruzó sus mejillas cuando sintió un ligero suspiro de su salvador sobre su fleco, removiéndolo suavemente. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo, apretándose violentamente contra su pecho, como si quisiera salir huyendo en ese mismo momento, aunque no entendía por qué.

-¿Sai?-susurró sin alzar la vista.  
-¿Sí?  
-Gracias...-Sonrió cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose tiernamente en su pecho.

Continuará


	4. El calor del desierto

Sí... otra vez siento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no crean que me la he pasado de floja, es solo que estado ocupada en un proyecto personal que ya casi acabo y bueno... ya aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, ojalá les guste y porfa, dejen reviews.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Capítulo 4 : "El calor del desierto"

Avanzaban rápidamente por el vasto desierto del país del viento. La temperatura en el ambiente se elevaba por arriba de los 38 grados, el sol proyectaba su cálida luz a sus espaldas mientras que con el pasar de los minutos bajaba cada vez más.

Estaba anocheciendo. Sin embargo ni él calor que hacía ni la condición de la rubia los detenían. Hacía un par de horas que habían reiniciado el camino directo a la aldea de Suna para encontrarse con el Kazekage.

-*-*-*-

Un par de semanas atrás los cinco shinobis habían llegado al lugar donde Sai hubo encontrado el cuerpo del viejo sannin pelinegro. Entre todos revisaron hasta el más escondido rincón del amplio laberinto de túneles, incluso tardaron días en dar con algo útil ya que, al parecer, alguien se había hecho cargo de eliminar toda posible información.

En cuanto Yamato encontró un viejo pergamino sobre un antiguo templo en el corazón de un enorme desierto, partieron a Suna, ya que era el único desierto relacionado al viejo símbolo del viento que solía marcar al país del viento siglos antes.

Sin embargo no sería fácil encontrar dicho templo y mucho menos acceder a él ya que, al ser shinobis de Konoha no conocían el desierto en toda su extensión por lo decidieron mandar un halcón mensajero para solicitar la ayuda del kazekage y sus shinobis de la arena.

-*-*-*-

Un par de horas más tarde, el equipo Kakashi vislumbró las majestuosas murallas que protegían la aldea de Suna, levantándose esplendorosas y distorsionadas por la roja luz solar, como un espejismo apenas tangible. Aceleraron el paso en seguida y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada de las murallas, donde los recibió el mayor de los hermanos de la arena. Sin preguntar nada más que cómo les había ido en el viaje, los guió de inmediato con su hermano pelirrojo. Sentía que no era de su incumbencia la presencia del equipo de Konoha ya que Gaara solo lo había mandado a buscarlos, sin ninguna explicación.

Al llegar a la oficina del kazekage Baki los recibió en la entrada sólo para informarles que el pelirrojo se había adelantado a su vivienda, donde los recibiría para que descansaran de su viaje, dicho esto Kankuro se retiró dejando al equipo Kakashi a manos del jounin de la arena.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la casa del kage estaba a unas calles de su oficina, y cuando llegaron los recibió con una calurosa bienvenida, invitando a sus huéspedes a ponerse cómodos antes de tocar los asuntos que los habían llevado ahí en primer lugar.

-Gracias por recibirnos Kazekage-sama-inicio el peliblanco.

-Es un placer, pero por favor, díganme cuál es ese asunto tan importante que los trajo a Suna.

-Estamos siguiendo el rastro del posible asesino de Orochimaru-continuó Hatake-No sabemos a ciencia cierta si se trata de un enemigo o no, por ello le estamos buscando y hay pruebas bastantes sólidas de que tomó un rumbo directo al desierto que se extiende por la parte sur de la aldea.

-Ya veo... entonces necesitarán ayuda para su investigación.

-Así es-confirmó Yamato-por eso queremos pedirle que nos facilite un par de shinobis que conozcan el terreno.

-Por supuesto, sin embargo considero que sería mejor mandar primero a un grupo de reconocimiento que compruebe su teoría, eso haría el movimiento más rápido y seguro.

-¡Pero eso puede tomar días!-se quejó la rubia imitando la voz.

Para sorpresa de todos, no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ese momento, por lo que fácilmente atrajo la atención de todos. Ocultaba su largo cabello bajo su cinta, ya que la había extendido sobre su cabeza como Chouji y se había amarrado la cabellera en una especie de chongo, escondiendo así su longitud real.

-No te preocupes Naruto-contestó tranquilo el kage-te recuerdo que tengo a los mejores shinobis de la arena a mi disposición.

-Gaara-san tiene razón, además te servirá como reposo para que no te arriesgues a lo tonto-la regaño la pelirrosa.

-Por eso mismo solicite que los trajeran aquí, para que descansen de su viaje, así que, permítanme guiarlos a sus habitaciones, mañana a primera hora mandaré al grupo de reconocimiento.

-Gracias kazekage-sama.

Gaara los guió a la planta alta de su casa, sin embargo, muy a pesar de ser el hogar del mismo kazekage, el lugar era algo pequeño y no contaba con suficientes cuartos para todos, por lo que algunos debían compartir, cosa que decidieron de la siguiente manera: Kakashi y Yamato en uno, Sakura en uno y Sai en otro; lo que sólo dejaba a Naruto para elegir.

Por un lado, siendo su condición la que era, lo mejor era que se quedara con la pelirrosa; por otro lado se suponía que era un chico, así que si se iba con la kunoichi no se vería bien, por lo que para guardar las apariencias tendría que quedarse con el albino; y por último tenía una última opción, pasar la noche con el pelirrojo ya que eran grandes amigos y casi no se veían.

Así pues, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo a analizar los pros y los contras de cada opción y al final decidió que se quedaría con el kazekage. Decidió que sería mejor contarle la verdad ya que tarde o temprano se enteraría y era preferible que se lo dijera ella misma.

-*-*-*-

Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía como abordar el tema y al verse sola con el pelirrojo en su habitación, corrió a meterse bajo las sábanas de la cama incluso antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿No te quieres cambiar?

-N-no, digo, sí... este... es solo que... ah... ¿me prestas tu baño?-contestó tan rápido como pudo sin dejar de imitar su propia voz.

-Sí... supongo-el pelirrojo la vio extrañado por su comportamiento aunque no dijo nada por ello-está por allá-añadió señalando una puerta contigua a la habitación.

-Gracias-nuevamente corrió tan rápido como pudo y se encerró con llave.

La joven kitsune dejó caer sobre su espalda su cabello, tenía días que no tenía la oportunidad de darse un baño en un lugar decente, por lo que no iba a desaprovechar el momento. Sin prisas se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en la tina de la ducha y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran con el fresco del agua. Se dedicó unos momentos a disfrutar cada roce del agua con su piel. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que echó para atrás su cabeza, recargándola en el borde de la tina ubicada a ras de suelo, y se olvidó por un instante la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, la razón por la que no podía regresar a su estado normal y por la cual esperaba un hijo de una forma completamente inusual. Mas fue sólo un instante, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y lo tenía que hacer pronto.

No prólogo más su baño, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Tomó una mudada que llevaba en la bolsa que jaló al meterse al baño, se vistió rápidamente y volvió a ocultar el largo de su cabellera bajo su cinta de Konoha antes de salir del baño, rogando que el pelirrojo ya estuviese dormido.

Cuando salió, asomó primero la cabeza y se encontró con un Gaara despierto y sentado de un lado de la cama, leyendo un libro con el torso desnudo y un par de pantalones de pijama. Se le quedó viendo por un momento, como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre con la complexión del pelirrojo así. Y la verdad es que **sí** era la primera vez que lo hacía en el cuerpo de una mujer con las hormonas alborotadas y casi a flor de piel, por lo que no pudo evitar contener la respiración inconcientemente.

Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron al marco de la puerta al tiempo que cerró los ojos y contó en su mente hasta que sus pulmones le suplicaron por aire, entonces pudo respirar y salir corriendo para volver a meterse bajo las sábanas. Se acomodó dándole la espalda y tapándose hasta el mentón.

-¿Te sientes bien?-la voz del pelirrojo la sobresaltó de repente, sin embargo logró controlar cualquier signo de ello.

-Sí... estoy bien…-titubeó un segundo antes de decidirse a hablar nuevamente-¿Gaara?-lo llamó en un suave susurro.

-¿Sí?-contestó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Por supuesto,-cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa de noche para centrar su atención en la chica-te escucho.

-Bueno... primero quiero que prometas que diga lo que diga no vas a exagerar nada.

-No veo por qué podría hacerlo, pero bueno, lo prometo.

-Gaara, creo que tú no has visto nunca una técnica que inventé hace ya unos años... este... se llama sexy no jutsu.

-No, no la conozco.

-Bueno, pues el caso es que hace unos meses salí de la aldea en una misión auto-impuesta y...-sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta que la obligó a callarse para evitar el llanto.

-¿Naruto?

-Estoy bien... solo...-suspiró controlándose un poco-solo necesito un momento...

El pelirrojo guardó silencio y le dio el espacio que suponía requería la rubia. En verdad no sabía a qué punto quería llegar con todo eso, empero sabía que algo andaba mal y que tal vez podría ayudar por primera vez a la kitsune. Y realmente quería hacerlo.

-Algo salió mal en la misión y quedé atrapado en mi sexy no jutsu...-continuó en cuanto se sintió más tranquila-ahora... no puedo regresar a la normalidad...

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido.

-Gaara...-por fin se volteó a verlo y por primera vez en esa noche él observó su rostro-soy una chica-terminó sin imitar la voz y soltándose el cabello frente a él.

-... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo... cómo pasó?-el kazekage no lograba de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo... preferiría no contarte los detalles, sólo es eso y ya...-contestó desviando la mirada ya un poco más aliviada por haberle dicho la verdad-¡ah! También... estoy embarazada...

-¿¡QUÉ!?-sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas al escuchar la última frase de la oración.

-No te preocupes-se apresuró a verlo a los ojos está vez para calmarlo y evitar que volviera a alzar la voz-no es tan malo como crees...

-¿¡QUE NO ES TAN MALO!? ¡Naruto! ¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!

-¡Shh! No necesitas gritar…

-PERO... No, espera, tienes razón... ¿¡Pero cómo rayos pasó esto, eres un chico!?

-Bueno, supongo que ya no más...-bajó la mirada triste por la realidad de sus palabras.

El pelirrojo se calmó en seguida de ver la dulce carita aniñada de la ojiazul llena de tristeza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, empujándose entre sí y luchando por salir. Entonces la jaló hacia sí y la acurrucó entre sus brazos y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho desnudo.

-Disculpa, no quería...

-Está bien...-contestó con un hilo de voz-no es tu culpa, es la realidad, es sólo que... no lo había reconocido en voz alta... hasta ahora.

-... ¿Y... la hokage lo sabe?

-Sí, ella fue quién me lo dijo.

-¿Entonces por qué te dejó venir a una misión tan peligrosa?-se quejó enojado y se separó en un movimiento rápido para verla con ojos furiosos.

-Porque yo se lo pedí-le devolvió la mirada extrañada por esa reacción suya.

-¡Pero no es seguro!

-Gaara... ninguna misión lo es, está bien, es algo que debo hacer.

-Pero...

-Por favor, estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Pero si algo te pasara yo... Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, has hecho tantas cosas por mi que yo... no soportaría perderte- apartó la mirada apenado por abrir sus sentimientos de era forma tan repentina, sin embargo era verdad que no podría soportar que algo dañará a la kitsune de forma permanente, y al verla de era manera tan vulnerable sentía que era su deber protegerla de todo cuanto pudiera-mañana mismo le mandaré un comunicado para informarle que permanecerás el resto de la misión en Suna.

-No lo haré.

-Así estarás más seguro.

-¡Gaara! No puedes retenerme aquí, yo **quiero** ir a era misión, y si **quiero** hacerlo lo **haré**, así tenga que hacerlo en tu contra.

El joven de ojos verde-claro se le quedó viendo a la mirada desafíante de la rubia quién tenía el ceño fruncido al tiempo que sus labios se unían hasta formar una línea recta que acentuaba la determinación de su cometido. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, manteniendo una lucha solamente con las miradas fijas entre ellos, sin moverse ni un milímetro ni parpadear.

-Está bien-finalmente se rindió él-podrás ir por las buenas.

-Gracias-dijo en tono victorioso.

-Pero yo iré con ustedes.

-¡Pero...! ¿Y tu trabajo como kage?

-No te inquietes, eso ya lo pensé, además, prefiero estar junto a ti donde yo te pueda vigilar de cerca-contestó más relajado acomodándose para dormir.

-¡Oye!

-Buenas noches Naruto-bostezó y cerró los ojos.

La chica lo observó por un momento y sonrió dulcemente-Buenas noches Gaara-se volvió a acostar y apagó la luz con el interruptor que estaba justo al lado de la cama.

Continuará.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo, diganme si les gustó y si no... también, mientras se moderen en sus comentarios ^^;

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a shirohime, a brian, a KIO y a Juli por sus comentarios, siento no contestarselos, pero están como anonimos y no se puede así.

Ahora sí es todo, bye bye, nos leemos en el siguinete capítulo ^^


	5. El templo del Viento

Otra vez siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero como ya les dije, no voy a abandonar el fic, de eso no se preocupen. Por otro lado ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia y las cosas van a tomar otro rumbo porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas (y cuando lo ha sido, eh?). Como sea, disfruten el capítulo *u*.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: "El templo del Viento"

El fresco viento que anunciaba la noche removió las suaves y largas hebras doradas de la ojiazul, sin lograr inmutarla ni por un segundo.

-*-*-*-

Habían pasado un par de semanas en Suna antes de que el equipo de reconocimiento regresara y presentara un informe detallado de su investigación, indicando las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación del templo, y confirmando que estaba siendo habitado desde hacía poco.

Así, como había prometido Gaara, los shinobis de la hoja y él mismo partieron rumbo al antiguo templo del aire, mientras Temari se encargaba del papeleo del kage, y Kankuro de la organización de los ninjas.

-*-*-*-

La mirada de la rubia se posó en la espalda de su viejo amigo de la arena, aquel con quién había compartido el mismo dolor de ser un jinchuuriki. Suspiró algo cansada al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. A pesar de haber salido hacía una semana, sentía que el recorrido había durado al menos un mes. Nunca creyó que las diferentes personalidades de Sai y Gaara fuesen a crear muchos más roces entre ellos que los que él mismo tuvo en un principio con Sai en el pasado.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-preguntó preocupado el kage al escuchar el leve suspiro de la kitsune.  
-N-no, estoy bien-contestó rápidamente un poco sonrojada.  
-Si quieres yo te cargo, no hay problema-se ofreció atrasando un poco el paso para quedar a su lado.  
-¡N-no, gracias! ¡Estoy bien! ¡De verás!-apresuró a decir nerviosa y completamente roja por la simple idea.  
-Está bien, no te pongas nerviosa-sonrió el pelirrojo.  
-Eh... sí... jejejeje-rió un poco más relajada, pero aún con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.  
-No deberías sobre-esforzarte, niña sin pene-interrumpió el pelinegro atrasando su ritmo para alcanzar la velocidad de los otros dos y quedar al otro lado de la kitsune.  
-Sí, lo sé... pero estoy bien-sonrió la rubia.  
-¡Hey!-llamó el pelirrojo al otro chico con cara de pocos amigos-Ya te he dicho que no le faltes al respeto, la próxima vez te mataré.  
-¡G-Gaara!  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y cuántos más?-retó el albino-¿Acaso estás enamorado de él? Porque si ya lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que sigue siendo ÉL.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Además, no. No estoy enamorado de él, pero sí te prohíbo faltarle al respeto-contestó con seriedad mortal el pelirrojo.  
-Dime algo kazekage, ¿andas buscando pelea? Porque si es así, con gusto patearé tú arenoso trasero-dijo bastante molesto, raro en él por supuesto.  
-S-Sai...-lo llamó preocupada la ojiazul, pero como si no hubiese abierto la boca, porque siguieron con su discusión.  
-Eso quiero ver-sonrió el pelirrojo con toda la intención de empezar el encuentro en ese mismo instante y deshacerse de aquella molestia.  
-¡Basta! ¿¡No pueden dejar de pelear de todo y por todo!?-los regañó hecha una furia-¡HOMBRES!

La kitsune apresuró el paso para alejarse de ellos y alcanzar a la kunoichi y los dos mayores, dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes shinobis un tanto cabizbajos por el sentimiento de culpa. Se sentía demasiado estresada como para seguir con su estado neutro entre esos dos, así que decidió que no iba a apoyar a ninguno de los dos en sus niñerías.

Recordó un tanto avergonzada su comportamiento con el Uchiha cuando recién se formó el equipo 7; y luego más tarde las peleas que inicio con Sai cuando este recién se unió al equipo Kakashi. Sin embargo y a pesar de esas constantes riñas, consideró que nunca fueron tan estresantes para la pelirrosa como para ella en ese instante, ya que realmente nunca fue el centro de dichas contiendas.

-Naruto, deberías estar atrás-le reprochó el castaño al sentirla a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
-No te preocupes capitán Yamato, está bien-sonrió tranquilizadora.  
-¿Te sientes mal?-habló la ninja médico dispuesta a atenderle en ese mismo instante de ser necesario.  
-No, Sakura-chan, estoy bien; es sólo que ya me tienen harta esos dos-volteó a verlos para lanzarles una mirada cargada de fastidio para después volver a encarar a la pelirrosa en señal de molestia para los dos chicos de atrás-No entiendo qué tanto pelean, no se pueden ni ver porque ya se están queriendo matar-dijo fastidiada.  
-Ya veo... no te preocupes, yo me encargo-sonrió confiada al tiempo que alentaba su ritmo.

La ojiverde entendía perfectamente porqué ambos ninjas discutían tanto y a cada rato. En realidad era algo muy transparente, sin embargo, algo que Naruto no entendería nunca si se lo decían entre líneas.

Al llegar a la altura de los jóvenes notó que ambos estaban sumergidos en su mundo de culpabilidad ya que su semblante era sombrío. En el rostro fácil se les leía lo dura que había sido para ambos la mirada de enojo de la kitsune. Por lo que suspiró ruidosamente para captar su atención.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos?  
-Naruto se enojó conmigo por culpa de este vulgar-contestó sin verla el pelirrojo.  
-De hecho se enojó con los dos por culpa del cabeza de cerillo-corrigió el ex-ANBU.  
-Ah~-volvió a suspirar al ver la razón de la frustración de la ojiazul-Fue por culpa de los dos,-les regañó-no deberían pelearse de todo y por todo; es obvio que se enojara si llevan así toda la semana.  
-Mmm...-se quejaron los dos.  
-¿Y se puede saber ahora por qué peleaban?  
-No me agrada-comenzó a enlistar el kage con obviedad.  
-Le odio-le imitó el otro.  
-Me enferma que éste insulte a Naruto.  
-No soporto que se la pase como chipo junto a Naruto.  
-Detesto que sea tan presumido.  
-Me molesta que se la pase todo el tiempo ordenándome.  
-Es un patán.  
-Es un marica.  
-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya entendí que no se aguantan entre sí!-interrumpió exasperada-Y todo porque les preocupa Naruto y la quieren mucho.  
-LO,-corrigió nuevamente el pelinegro-porque sigue siendo hombre a pesar de todo.  
-Exacto-secundó el kage-por eso no puede haber lugar a mal interpretaciones de ningún tipo.  
-Aún así, y sin malinterpretar, uno de ustedes está enamorado de él, y saben de quién hablo-volvió a regañarlos por su negación-Así que uno de ustedes debe de dejar sus celos a un lado y calmarse, mientras que el otro tiene que dejar de ser tan sobre protector con Naruto, ella se sabe cuidar sola. Recuerden que está embarazada y el estrés no es nada bueno ni para ella, ni para el bebé, ¿entendido?  
-Entendido...-contestaron con desgane y resignados.

-*-*-*-

Continuaron su camino toda la noche sin detenerse en ningún momento ya que la rubia insistió en no necesitarlo y en encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo sí disminuyeron su velocidad muy a pesar de las protestas de la chica embarazada. Así, el alba los alcanzó al tiempo que ellos lograban devisar una estructura de sólida piedra cubierta por arena levantándose imponente frente a ellos con dos enormes esculturas del mismo material en forma de cobras amenazantes resguardando la entrada.

Se detuvieron el la cima de una duna al contemplar su objetivo alcanzado, brillando con los primeros rayos del sol, reflejando una imagen como si fuese un espejismo.

-Wow...-exclamó la ojiverde hipnotizada por el paisaje-es hermoso.  
-Este es el antiguo templo del aire, se creó antes de que los sacerdotes atraparan a Shukaku por medio de un jutsu de invocación. Por lo que veo nunca llegó a esta área-explicó Gaara.  
-Vamos chicos,-el peliplateado interrumpió avanzando un paso-hay que seguir.

De un salto bajó de la duna seguido por los demás shinobis de manera que Naruto quedaba en medio para ser mejor protegida en caso de un ataque sorpresa. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al templo y entraron por la puerta principal con la guardia en alto y en alerta. Por delante iban los dos adultos, seguidos por las dos chicas y por último los otros dos chicos.

Recorrieron el largo de un amplio pasillo durante unos metros sin notar presencia alguna, por lo que decidieron detenerse un momento a analizar y evaluar su situación. Empero el suelo donde estaba la kitsune se abrió en un círculo donde cayó gritando para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron a coro Gaara y Sai tratando de agarrarla sin éxito.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, los dos se arrojaron por el túnel y enseguida se cerró la entrada, antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo. Cayeron rápidamente por el túnel casi en picada, que de no haber sido shinobis seguramente hubiesen muerto al llegar al final.

Una vez ahí se detuvieron a observar el lugar; era una cámara de sacrificios espaciosa, casi vacía salvo por la mesa de piedra al fondo de la misma. A pesar de hacer descendido varios metros la habitación estaba lo suficientemente iluminada como para percibir cualquier movimiento sin problemas. Cosa que les permitió localizar a la ojiazul acorralada contra la pared por otra persona de mayor estatura y complexión más gruesa.

-¡Naruto!-le llamaron al mismo tiempo al tiempo que corrían hacia ellos.  
-No se acerquen-ordenó una voz gruesa, obviamente masculina.

La persona que les daba la espalda volteó abrazando a la chica contra su pecho a modo de inmovilizarla e impedir que hablara.

-Sasuke...-susurró enojado el pelirrojo.

El Uchiha tenía cara de pocos amigos y los veía fijamente como si fuesen poco menos que gusanos. Sus rojos ojos brillaban desde la oscura esquina en la que estaba, mientras sostenía a la kitsune con un solo brazo. Por su parte, los otros dos shinobis le miraban llenos de rabia y odio. Cada uno sentía un gran rencor en su contra por la manera en que sometía a Naruto.

-Suéltala-amenazó Gaara.  
-¿Si no qué, kazekage? Ahora eres tan inútil e insignificante como el pseudo-ninja que te acompaña. Sin tu biju no eres nada-siseó el dueño del sharingan.

Al escuchar como Sasuke se burlaba tan fríamente del ojiverde, la rubia como pudo una y otra vez, tratando de zafarse del agarre. A pesar de todo lo que hubiese dado por hacer que su antiguo compañero regresara a la aldea, jamás le perdonaría que dijera algo así de Gaara; ya que para ella, el que su amigo ya no tuviera a Shukaku, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda su vida.

-Quédate quieto usuratonkachi,-la apretó con mayor fuerza con la intención de lastimarla-o acabaré con un sus vidas en este momento-amenazó frunciendo más el ceño.  
-Como si eso fuera posible-espetó sarcástico el albino.  
-Creo que nos está subestimando demasiado-le secundo el pelirrojo.  
-Sí... eso parece.  
-Yo opino que le hagamos tragarse sus palabras.  
-En cuanto los vi sabía que serían una molestia.-dijo fastidiado el Uchiha aventando a la rubia a un lado-Entonces terminaré con esto rápido.

Naruto cayó de rodillas a unos metros del moreno. Enseguida quiso levantarse pero una kunoichi de lentes y micro-short la mantuvo contra el suelo usando su chakra en forma de red. Karin la miró con desprecio por ser el objeto de obsesión de Sasuke, sin embargo no podía hacerle nada o ella misma pagaría las consecuencias.

-Vengan-desafió Sasuke-ataquen cuando quieran, los rostizaré en un segundo...

Continuará


	6. Lluvia roja

Capítulo 6: "Lluvia roja"

-Vengan-desafió Sasuke-ataquen cuando quieran, los rostizaré en un segundo...

Ambos shinobis, de la hoja y de la arena, corrieron a donde el Uchiha y la kitsune al tiempo que lanzaban un par de kunais cada uno que cayeron a los pies del ninja rebelde. Las cuchillas ninja estaban conectadas por cables entre sí y con sus dueños con la intención de ser usadas como distracción, sin embargo Sasuke, utilizando un jutsu de fuego, aprovechó los cables como guías para conducir el fuego hacia ellos.

Segundos antes de que el fuego los alcanzara, Gaara creó un muro de arena protegiendo a su compañero y a sí mismo, dándole oportunidad al chico de piel pálida de dibujar tres leones en su pergamino, los cuales en seguida se despegaron el papel, dos atacando al menor de los Uchiha mientras el tercero iba por la rubia aún en el suelo.

-*-*-*-

El túnel en el piso se había cerrado casi inmediatamente después de que ambos chicos se lanzaran por él, impidiendo que los adultos y la pelirrosa los siguieran o hicieran algo por evitarlo. El peliplateado permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación antes de descubrir su Sharingan y echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los otros dos esperaron impacientes.

-Yamato-kun, tú y Sakura-chan continúen por allá-dijo el peliplateado al fin, señalando el camino delante de ellos.-Y tengan cuidado, hay más ninjas aquí-concluyó sumamente serio antes de despedirse con un movimiento de su mano y correr por un pasillo que se desviaba por la izquierda.

Por su parte tanto Sakura como Yamato se dirigieron hacia la cámara principal del templo. Continuaron por el pasillo por el que iban desde un principio hasta llegar a su destino; donde, tal como había dicho el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha, ya los esperaba la kunoichi que acompañaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

-No dejaré que avancen ni un paso más.-amenazó la chica de lentes frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia-Sasuke-san no quiere interrupciones bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Por un lado no podía creer que esa "cualquiera" estuviese junto a Sasuke por todos lados, cosa que le enervaba los nervios. Y por otro se sentía más que decepcionada y traicionada ya que el pelinegro de sus sueños sí estaba involucrado en todo ese movimiento, lo que le decía que posiblemente estuviese involucrado también con el estado de Naruto.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te crees tú para evitarlo?-exigió la ojiverde furiosa.  
-Yo soy Karin. Y si quieren pelea la tendrán.  
-No creo que eso sea problema entonces-interrumpió Yamato haciendo una serie de sellos tan rápido que apenas si vieron sus manos frente a su pecho, inmediatamente salió del suelo una enorme pared, bloqueando cualquier posible escapatoria de la kunoichi.

En el siguiente movimiento la ojiverde lanzó 10 kunais con sellos explosivos, que explotaron escondiendo la carrera de la misma quién saltó hacia la otra, con la intención de partirla de un sólo golpe. Sin embargo Karin esquivó a tiempo su monstruosa fuerza, siendo el suelo el que se abriera y agrietara en pedazos.

-*-*-*-

Kakashi corría con toda seguridad por los pasillos oscuros del templo. No necesitaba realmente ver por donde iba, lo único que realmente importaba era quién podía estar esperando atacar y desde donde. Tenía el sharingan activado, más que nada por encontrar con mayor rapidez cualquier fuente significativa de chackra.

El camino que había escogido estaba vacío y no tenía desvíos a ningún lado. Sus paredes grises y desnudas exhalaban un viento gélido a pesar de estar en medio del desierto, por lo que fácilmente pudo deducir que ese pasillo lo conducía a algún lugar subterráneo. Las catacumbas, pensó apresurando el paso hasta llegar a un área amplia desde la cual pudo localizar esa cantidad de chackra que esperaba ver y que le indicaba el desarrollo de una pelea.

-*-*-*-

Luego de que la nueva admiradora de Sasuke se asegurara de mantener a la kitsune quieta con sus cuerdas de chackra, ella se había ido a detener a los otros intrusos de su escondite. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Naruto concentró un poco de su chackra de viento en una kunai que sacó de su bolsillo para poder cortar la red que la mantenía en el suelo sometida. Ya entonces libre volteó a ver a Sasuke. No le temía, nunca lo había hecho. Eso aunado a su innata necesidad de adrenalina le despertó su deseo de luchar, así que corrió directo al portador del sharingan mientras éste se "entretenía" con sus dos contrincantes.

Inmediatamente formó un clon, con el cual formó sin titubeos un rasengan. Sin embargo dicha cantidad de chackra no pasó desapercibida por nadie, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven de ojos rojos la tenía tirada sobre el suelo, con un pie sobre su espalda y una mano torciendo la mano con el rasengan.

Por supuesto ni el pelirrojo ni el otro pelinegro se quedaron de brazos cruzados y atacaron hechos una furia. Sasuke sonrió autosuficiente al tiempo que, usando un taijutsu, los golpeaba en el vientre y los mandaba a volar unos metros adelante de ellos, luego corrió hacia el otro pelinegro, sacando su espada y atacando con ella.

Por su parte, Gaara pudo cubrir con su arena a la rubia sin ningún percance, protegiéndola y alejándola de la pelea. Enseguida Naruto le gritó que tuviera cuidado, pero vio a su amigo alejarse de ella para ir en ayuda del chico de piel pálida que se enfrentaba frente a frente con uno de los sobrevivientes de los Uchiha.

-Ya basta de juegos-espetó con seriedad el ninja rebelde-acabaré con esto de una buena vez.

Tanto Gaara como Sai se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para lo que fuese que el Uchiha tuviera en mente, esperaban cualquier ataque. Sin embargo el dueño del Sharingan tenía otras cosas en mente.

Naruto se levantó aturdida debido a la falta de aire luego de ser aplastada por el ojirrojo. Difícilmente se mantenía en pie, había sobreestimado su propia capacidad física y lo estaba pagando en ese momento. De cualquier modo, lo que en realidad le preocupaba eran sus amigos, no quería que se mataran entre ellos.

Volteó a ver la pelea angustiada, sin embargo tenía vista borrosa y con la oscuridad no distinguía nada. Se talló los ojos con la palma de sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera distinguir algo, su rostro fue salpicado por un cálido líquido carmín, el cual resbaló sobre sus mejillas rosadas. Abrió los ojos primero completamente sorprendida, pero pronto el terror se dibujo en sus facciones mientras veía caer frente a ella un cuerpo atravesado y ensangrentado.

-¡¡¡GAARA!!!-gritó histérica al ver al pelirrojo inerte con un agujero en el pecho.

Segundos después la rubia empezó a temblar a causa del repentino e inmenso chackra rojo que su cuerpo empezó a desprender. Sus pupilas azules se dilataron y deformaron hasta mostrarse alargadas y afiladas, así como sus colmillos se alargaban hasta parecer los de un animal salvaje. El zorro se estaba apoderando de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese llegar a extenderse más la capa del zorro, el Uchiha activo el Magenkyo Sharingan, adentrándose en el interior de la kitsune, llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Kyubii, aplacando su ira de un sólo golpe y provocando que la chica se desmayara en sus brazos.

-¡Naruto!-gritó preocupado el ANBU.  
-Ni un paso más.-ordenó el otro-No te acerques o ella terminara como él-amenazó empuñando su espada cerca del cuello de la rubia.  
-¿Qué tan ingenuo crees que soy?-preguntó conteniendo su coraje-Si no lo has matado es porque te sirve y quieres al engendro que lleva dentro.  
-¿Y crees que eso me detendrá de hacerle daño?-acercó su espada al brazo de la rubia-Pruébame.  
-Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

Intercambiaron miradas cargadas de odio. Aunque Sai no quería admitirlo, estaba en clara desventaja, pero eso no evitaría que hiciera todo lo posible para salvar a la rubia.

De repente, una kunai con un sello explosivo voló directo a los pies del ojirrojo, quién inmediatamente retrocedió de un salto sin soltar a la chica, inmediatamente después Kakashi saltó de entre las sombras y el humo para atacar al ninja rebelde con un par de kunais, una en cada mano, con la intención de desarmar a su contrincante.

Al mismo tiempo el albino corrió a ayudarlo, más que nada para tomar a la chica en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Sasuke sabía que no sería fácil deshacerse del peliplateado, y menos aún con una sola mano, pero eso no lo intimidó, ya que contaba con un par de cartas bajo la manga. Y no las pensaba desaprovechar.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó como un silbido fuerte y agudo que resonó por toda la cámara, y un segundo después dos ninjas de aspecto rebelde y amenazante se plantaron entre el Uchiha y los dos shinobis de Konoha. Uno de cabello oscuro y alborotado hacia atrás; el otro de ojos extraños y dientes afilados. Los dos compañeros de Sasuke empezaron sin titubear el combate, cubriendo la huida del Uchiha con la kitsune en brazos.

-*-*-*-

Karin escuchó un segundo silbido y se alejó un poco de la pelirrosa y el castaño, aún con una mueca de fastidio.

-Parece ser que la pelea terminó, yo me largo.

Después de hacer unos sellos desapareció dejando en su lugar una nube de humo. Segundos después apareció corriendo junto al pelinegro, quién cargaba algo envuelto con una capa y en un brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?  
-Kakashi.  
-¿Y el jinchuuriki?

Sin contestar, el pelinegro descubrió el rostro de la ojiazul como única respuesta.

-Pronto tendré lo que deseo-sonrió siniestramente fijando la mirada en ningún lado específico.

Continuará.


	7. Traición

Capítulo 7: "Traición"

Corría tan rápido como podía bajo la lluvia. El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por negras nubes cargadas del agua que caía hacia la tierra, ablandando la misma y haciendo más dificultoso el acceso a ciertas áreas del bosque, oscureciendo aún más la ya de por si negra noche.

Sus sandalias estaban completamente cubiertas de lodo, y estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Pero nada de eso le importaba, seguía abriéndose paso por la maleza. Había descubierto con anterioridad la ubicación del Uchiha, siendo él mismo quien le había contactado por ayuda. Sabía muy bien que eso era demasiado sospechoso, sin embargo se vio cegado por su fe incondicional en la gente, aún mayor en sus amigos. Por eso no tenía tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para pedir apoyo, iría sólo con tal de ser rápido, aunque supiera que eso sería demasiado arriesgado para él como jinchuriki.

Avanzó a paso firme durante toda la noche y, a los primeros destellos cálidos del sol, alcanzó a su objetivo. Una enorme montaña se elevaba imponente justo en el centro del bosque, como salida de la nada. Parecía impenetrable, era pura roca, sin embargo el rubio se las arregló para encontrar en poco tiempo la entrada a la única cueva existente en ella. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, dio un brincó largo y se adentró en la oscuridad de la caverna.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío causado por la fresca brisa que corría desde el interior del pasillo en el que transitaba, no era como el de cualquier otra cueva; sus paredes no eran rocosas, sino habían sido construidas con herramientas y material humano y no natural; así también habían tuberías que colgaban por toda la extensión del techo, con una que otra fuga aquí y allá. Sin embargo el lugar parecía estar desierto ya que no lograba encontrar a nadie ni sentir algún chackra en la cercanía.

-Naruto…

El rubio volteó sobresaltado al oír su nombre a su espalda, pero no había nadie. La voz que acababa de escuchar volvió a llamarlo, no obstante cada vez sonaba más y más lejana, inquietando al ojiazul aún más. Tragó saliva al sentir su boca seca, sabía que esa voz provenía del final del pasillo, sin embargo no se confiaba mucho de la seguridad ahí.

Escuchó a su conciencia decirle que se retirara, mas ignorándola se encaminó al lugar de donde llegaba ese llamado con todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Naruto… ¿eres tú?-escuchó nuevamente en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de una habitación al fondo, oculta casi en la oscuridad del lugar. Era la voz de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-entró casi de estampida descubriendo al pelinegro encadenado a la pared del cuarto y bastante golpeado.

-¡Naruto, ayúdame!-susurró el Uchiha penosamente.

Inmediatamente el jinchuriki del kyuubi corrió a su lado y con ayuda de una kunai trató de liberar lo más pronto posible a su amigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto tocó la cadena con su arma, un repentino y punzante dolor recorrió su cuello, obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que gemía por el intenso daño que había recibido. Una risa de victoria resonó detrás de él y con dificultad volteó a ver a su atacante.

-Sí que eres ingenuo, usuratonkachi-se burló Sasuke, liberándose fácilmente de sus ataduras.

El rubio volvió la vista y lo observó desconcertado, no entendía qué estaba pasando ni porque Orochimaru no atacaba o detenía al pelinegro si este, se suponía, lo había traicionado. Trató de levantar una mano, pero el dolor se lo impidió puesto que se había expandido ya a todo su cuerpo. Sentía claramente la herida abierta en su cuello luego de haber sido mordido por el viejo sannin.

-¿P-Por qué…?-preguntó adolorido, sintiendo diversos cambios en su cuerpo.

-¿No te lo imaginas kyuubi?-el mayor de los tres lo levantó mientras se relamía los labios manchados con la sangre del rubio.-En verdad eres más tonto de lo que pensé…

-¿Qué quieres de…?-gruñó entre dientes tratando de zafarse, pero calló a media oración al escuchar su propia voz bastante más aguda e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca.

Naruto bajó la mirada asustado, analizando rápidamente su cuerpo. Su cuerpo había encogido y se había vuelto más ligero, su cabello había crecido repentinamente hasta llegar por debajo de su cintura, la cual sentía más reducida de lo común. Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron con horror al descubrirse atrapado en su sexy no jutsu de manera involuntaria.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del Uchiha, rogando por una explicación, mas este le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a formarse tras las ahora largas y finas pestañas de la chica a la vez que el dueño del sharingan aprisionaba sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso.

El impacto no le dejaba pensar ni defenderse, simplemente se dejó hacer por las manos de ambos hombres sin quejarse. No le importaba, sentía que su corazón se había roto aunque no entendía porque, solo sabía que había sido un tonto y que lo estaba pagando.

-*-*-*-

Su mirada perdida permanecía fija al frente sin ver nada en específico. Estaba sentada en el sucio suelo, recargando su espalda contra una pared mohosa, la más lejana a la puerta. Parecía que ni siquiera estuviese ahí, sin embargo en sus adentros no bajaba la guardia, y centraba todos sus sentidos en cualquier movimiento.

En su cabeza resonaban las voces de aquellos que la habían ultrajado, sus propios llantos lastimeros rogando porque pararan aquella tortura. Tras sus párpados veía sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus sonrisas sádicas. Aún podía sentir sus mordidas y violentas caricias sobre su frágil piel.

Por ello no dejaba de temblar, y por ratos los espasmos de llanto incrementaban esos temblores hasta que volvía a calmarse y sentirse abandonada en su propio sufrimiento. Su largo y suave cabello caí sucio en el suelo completamente despeinado; su única prenda era su habitual chamarra naranja con negro, la cual estaba hecha tirones y apenas cubría su débil figura hasta la cadera; de entre sus piernas corría un delgado hilo rojo y líquido que se esparcía lentamente por el suelo.

Le dolía la garganta por haber gritado, la piernas, la cadera… pero principalmente el orgullo. Había sido un completo idiota al haberse arriesgado de esa manera, y sin embargo nunca se imagino verse en semejante situación, una muy humillante, y ahora se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, sentía repulsión por él.

Habían pasado horas desde que se había sumido en la tortura de la realidad y la autoinfligida, no había comido ni bebido nada aún, lo que la debilitaba aún más. Entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso, provocando que se pusiera de pie en un brinco y corriera hasta la esquina más oscura de la indecente habitación.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a lastimarte-le habló el recién llegado con tono apaciguador, pero sin borrar la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-¡Ka…!-trató de gritarle al reconocer al ninja de lentes en la entrada, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y desgarrada para ello.

-Te digo que te calmes-entró divertido en el cuarto-Solo vengo a decirte que si te quieres dar un baño es ahora o nunca, no creo que luego te den otra oportunidad.

-…-la rubia negó desconfiada.

-Como quieras…-dio media vuelta y continuó su camino-pero si quieres puedes seguirme, voy directo para allá.

La chica lo vio salir tranquilamente, y luego de titubear un poco, decidió seguirlo y deshacerse de la suciedad con la que se sentía marcada. En un principio se mantuvo a distancia, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo él mismo, y pronto volvió confiar en Kabuto, eso aunado al hecho de que tenía los nervios de punta y estaba bastante asustado, provocó que acelerara el paso dando trompicones hasta aferrarse a la ropa del genin por la espalda. Miraba con recelo cada puerta por la que pasaban enfrente, tratando de imaginarse que lo peor podría ocultarse tras de ellas.

Kabuto por su parte no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de la pequeña kyuubi. Caminaron por largo rato através de diferentes pasillos iluminados únicamente por unas cuantas antorchas cada tantos metros; finalmente dieron una última vuelta en una esquina lejana de su origen y entraron en una enorme habitación acondicionada como laboratorio con un tanque lleno de alguna sustancia verde al fondo y en el centro.

Sin embargo no estaban solos; unos 5 científicos iban de aquí a allá comparando sus notas y conclusiones entre sí, y sin prestar mayor reparo en los recién llegados. Otros dos más preparaban varios gota a gota alrededor del tanque.

Al verlos a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y retrocedió temblorosa, sintiéndose traicionada nuevamente. Extendió una mano hacia atrás, tanteando la pared para encontrar la puerta, pero al tocar el marco de esta su muñeca fue aprisionada por el Uchiha al tiempo que con su brazo libre la detenía por los hombros con fuerza, provocando que la chica se estremeciera con mayor ímpetu.

-Buen trabajo Kabuto-siseó otra persona a espaldas de Sasuke antes de mostrarse desde las sombras.

-¡Quédate quieto usuratonkachi!-amenazó luego de que la susodicha intentara escapar nada más ver al sannin.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan duro con él-dijo Orochimaru acariciándole la mejilla seductoramente-es lógico que no te tema tanto como a mí, después de todo tú eras su amigo-sonrió cínico al ver la expresión de asco de la rubia.

-Como sea-bufó molesto arrastrando consigo a Naruto hacia el tanque. Una vez enfrente, el pelinegro se acercó al oído de la ojiazul y le habló susurrando-El que no haya dicho nada no quiere decir que no lo disfruté.

El moreno detuvo con brusquedad a la kitsune para que uno de los científicos le conectara un gota a gota en cada brazo. La chica se estremeció al sentir cómo la aguja penetraba su piel sin cuidado alguno, pero aún así no se quejó. Algunas lágrimas escurrieron sobre sus mejillas con tristeza cuando el mismo científico le inyecto cinco diferentes sustancias en el vientre. Lentamente sintió cómo sus párpados se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados hasta caer sumida en la inconciencia.

El portador del Sharingan la sostuvo en sus brazos sin dejar de verla con seriedad para evitar que se cayera, y con cuidado la dejó caer en el tanque, donde se quedó flotando y sumergida en un profundo sueño.

-*-*-*-

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia la despertaron al tocar su suave piel marcada por golpes y cortadas. Paulatinamente fue abriendo los ojos algo mareada y desubicada. El cielo gris claro le reveló que era de día y a penas estaban cayendo las primeras gotas de la mañana bañando ligeras todo aquello que se encontrase debajo de las nubes.

Con dificultad se sentó en donde estaba; observó todo su alrededor y logró reconocer el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja, estaba cerca. No entendía que había pasado, pero no le importaba, sólo quería llegar a su casa y perderse ahí en la soledad de su cuarto. Aguantándose el dolor y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas se puso de pie y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Continuará.


	8. Misión: Rescate y captura

Capítulo 8: "Misión: Rescate y captura."

Despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada; su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y algunas gotas de sudor perlaban la suave piel de su frente. Desorientada, observó sus alrededores, y con terror reconoció aquel lugar en cuestión de un minuto, de todos modos, era fácil adivinar dónde estaba pues nada había cambiado de aquella oscura habitación desde que se había ido. Reconocía cada centímetro de ella como su antigua prisión de hacía unos meses. Inhaló profundamente, conteniendo el aire, mientras trataba de no perder la calma, exhalando en cuanto sintió que había resultado.

-Será mejor que te quedes quieto, tu estado es delicado-dijo fríamente Kabuto al tiempo que entraba al cuarto, asustando nuevamente a la rubia.

En realidad, no estaba fijando su atención en ella, sino en unos papeles que iba leyendo, parecían pergaminos ninja. Se sentó a lado de la chica, quién no había perdido de vista ni uno sólo de sus movimientos con de desconfianza mientras esperaba una explicación.

-Durante la pelea Sasuke no te cuido, ¿verdad?-hizo una pausa y en seguida continuó-Bueno, eso provocó que tu condición se debilitara.-explicó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-su tono era filoso y cargado de sospecha.

-Mes y medio-ella le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Él, por su parte, solo sonrió-Hubieses despertado mucho antes, pero te mantuve sedado para poder estabilizarte sin contratiempos, aunque no sugiero que te confíes, aún estás delicado.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó dando por terminado el asunto y apartando la vista molesta.

-Aquí no. Imaginé que te alterarías si lo veías, así que sugerí que se fuera al país del Agua.

-Quiero verlo-su tono era tan frío como el hielo, sabía que de todos modos no le harían daño mientras se quedara tranquila.

-¿Y crees que eso le importa?-el medi-nin no pudo contener el sarcasmo de su voz, aunque tampoco era que le importase hacerlo.-Lo verás cuando él quiera.

-Kabuto.

El peliplatedo alzó por fin la mirada, fijándola impaciente sobre los azules ojos de la kitsune. Ella le devolvió la mirada, decidida a no quedarse callada como antes; quería respuestas y las obtendría, aunque tuviese que ponerse en peligro.

-¿Qué me inyectaron ese día? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

La mirada insistente de la rubia se enfrentó a la grisácea del medi-nin, quién después de unos instantes suspiró resignado al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes con desgane. Claramente no tenía ánimos de discutir por una tontería, y tampoco le veía caso alguno mantener aquel dato en secreto pues, según sus cálculos, de todos modos sería bastante notorio con el paso de los años.

-No quería decirte nada, pero Sasuke-san dijo que no importaba, así que...-centró su atención de lleno a la chica antes de proseguir-Toda la idea fue de él, sólo utilizó a Orochimaru-sama para atraerte. Y como te has de imaginar, Sasuke-san sabía sobre tu tonta técnica esa, hizo que Orochimaru-sama te atrapara en ella con un sello, con la intención de crear un shinobi que lo sucediera y siguiera su venganza contra el resto de los países ninjas y quién sabe qué más-dijo restándole importancia con un ademán desdeñoso-El punto es que este shinobi-señaló el vientre de la chica-tendrá el sharingan de los Uchiha, el byakugan de los Hyuuga, la defensa absoluta de Sabaku no Gaara y, por supuesto, el poder del kyuubi que se pase a él.

-...

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y eso se podía leer con facilidad en su rostro sorprendido y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. El labio inferior le temblaba al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar gracias a la fina capa de lágrimas que se había formado en ellos.

Se preguntó desde cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto tan sádico y cruel, desde cuándo se había perdido tanto... Las manos le temblaban también. Un silencio pesado inundó el ambiente, interrumpido únicamente por el ruido de las máquinas. Incluso Kabuto se llegó a sentir incómodo por él, pero no dijo nada y mejor se levantó para hacer un último chequeo. Ella, por su parte, cerró los puños, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Cuántos meses tengo?-preguntó al cabo de un rato sin encontrar su mirada.

-Cinco... Han pasado cinco meses desde entonces.

El medi-nin terminó con la revisión y salió presuroso sin decir nada más, dejando sola a la rubia. Esta apretó con fuerza y frustración los puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban de sus ojos. Estaba hecha un manojo de sentimientos: enojo, frustración, miedo… Creía que perdería la cabeza si no se calmaba

-No voy a dejar que eso pase, no lo haré...-susurró entre dientes, abrazando su vientre protectora y decidida. No dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatase lo único que realmente le quedaba y pertenecía.

-*-*-*-

El viento azotaba contra su pálida piel con fiereza mientras iba de una rama a otra tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aún cuando estas ya empezaban a exigir un descanso. Sus ojos cansados seguían fijos al frente, atentos a lo que pudiera interferir con su camino. Pero todas las molestias que llegaba a sentir simplemente las ignoraba y bloqueaba, pues nada le importaba más que llegar a su destino, no hacía más que pensar en la kitsune.

Escuchaba su sangre palpitar con fuerza atrás de sus oídos al mismo ritmo que su corazón acelerado lo hacía en su pecho. Cada uno de sus músculos se estiraba y regresaba con dolor a cada paso y salto que daba. En su mente sólo había espacio para una cosa, y era la kitsune.

Completamente enfrascado en su mundo no apartaba la vista del frente. Sólo entonces recordó la insistencia con la que la pelirrosa y la misma kitsune buscaban al Uchiha y se preguntó si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ellos, si ellos lo habían anhelado tanto como él. Recordó lo que la rubia le había dicho tiempo atrás, cómo sus ojos determinados lo habían convencido para que no siguiera su misión de matar al dueño del Sharingan.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, olvido el hecho de que no iba sólo, lo que ocasionó que respingara cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, obligándole a detenerse en seco en una rama. Volteó confundido al ver a su lado a Kakashi, quien apuntó con su mentón al resto de los ninjas que los acompañaban tumbados sobre el suelo mientras se tomaban un descanso.

-Lo siento…-susurró sintiendo su propio cansancio finalmente.-No sé qué me pasa…-se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano al tiempo que suspiraba cansado.

-Está bien. Todos queremos encontrarlo también, pero no podemos hacerlo sin descansar un poco-regresó su mano a su costado y con una leve mirada invitó al menor a seguirlo.-Vamos, también tienes que comer algo.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que había encendido Ino para poder cocinar algo. Estaban ahí reunidos los equipos de Kurenai, Gai y Azuma, aunque este último ya no estuviese con ellos. Por supuesto, no podían faltar Yamato y Sakura con ellos.

-*-*-*-Días antes-*-*-*-

Un águila mensajera había llegado desde Suna hasta manos de la 5° Hokage desde hacía ya una semana, tiempo que tardó el equipo Kakashi para regresar de su misión fallida con un Kazekage inmóvil y sin cierto jinchuuriki. Por ese motivo ya había un equipo médico esperando en la entrada de la aldea cuando estos llegaron, llevándose inmediatamente al pelirrojo para intentar salvarle la vida, apenas si respiraba.

Sin embargo el resto de los shinobis no tuvo oportunidad de descansar y recuperar fuerzas ya que el peliplateado decidió que lo mejor era entregar su reporte, y así hizo, con Sakura, Sai y Yamato presentes, listos para escuchar las órdenes de la rubia.

-Así que sí se trataba de él…-comentó en tono serio la kage sin apartar la vista del pergamino que le había entregado el jounin.

-Así es, sin embargo no nos encontrábamos en condiciones de perseguirlo, así que regresamos enseguida-contestó el peliplateado.

-E hicieron bien. Sakura, manda a llamar a los equipos de esta lista-dijo entregándole una hoja a la pelirrosa, la cual asintió y se retiró. Armaremos una brigada de búsqueda para recuperar a Naruto y capturar a Sasuke.

-¡Sí!-contestaron al unísono el resto de los presentes.

Se reunieron todos en el viejo salón de guerra, el cual llevaba años vacío salvo cuando el hokage en turno tenía alguna reunión con varios miembros ANBU, y aunque en ese momento esa no era la situación, la falta de espacio lo ameritaba. Había cuatro equipos completos de chunins y jounins, preparados para recibir sus órdenes y cumplirlas una vez dadas.

Frente a ellos la quinta hokage de Konoha estudiaba sus expresiones con especial atención y seriedad. El aire que se respiraba era cada vez más pesado, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Solo esperaban sin moverse a que la rubia se decidiera a hablar y darles sus instrucciones.

Finalmente, después de un rato así, la kage suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla frente a todos los demás. Cerró los ojos frustrada antes de volver a abrirlos y fijarlos ya más relajada en sus ninjas. Les explicó detalladamente lo sucedido con Naruto y la aldea de Suna, todo desde el principio. Conforme avanzaba su informe diferentes emociones se reflejaron en los rostros de los presentes, emociones de ira, indignación, dolor, tristeza...Pero todos sentían lo mismo, sorpresa y preocupación.

-Pero... Naruto-kun... ¿Está bien?-preguntó la Hyuuga conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-No lo podemos asegurar-contestó Tsunade con toda la seriedad del asunto.

-Para empezar ¿cómo pudo dejar que Naruto-kun fuera a una misión así en su condición?-reclamó Lee con un tono afilado pero conteniéndose para no gritar.

-Lee, tú conoces a Naruto. Todos lo conocen.-intervino Sakura-Saben bien que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión, mucho menos si se trata de… si se trata de Sasuke-kun… ¡Tsunade-sensei!

-Lo sé. Él lo sabía y por eso no dijo nada.

-Al parecer aún está pensando en la promesa que te hizo-añadió el ninja copia.

El silencio volvió a llenar el salón. Ésta vez los más cercanos a la kitsune comprendían más los sentimientos de esta para con el Uchiha. Sabían que talvez se sintiera traicionada y lastimada, pero que igual aún guardaba la esperanza de hacer que Sasuke regresara a la aldea por las buenas.

-Bueno, las dudas las contestaré después. Ahora su misión: deben buscar y rescatar a Naruto y capturar vivo o muerto a Sasuke.

Continuará.


	9. Un poco más

N/A:Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, antes de que acaben las vacaciones aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de este fic. Me tomé mi tiempo para que valiera la pena la espera, así que... espero que lo haya logrado.

Por otro lado, para los que no leyeron la nota que dejé por ahí de febrero, si alguien está interesado en contactarme de manera más o menos frecuente, pueden dejarme comentarios en .com, o si lo prefieren aquí mismo, de todos modos procuro contestar todos lo reviews que dejan (claro, salvo los anónimos porque no se puede, pero créanme chics, sí los leo y quisiera contestarles).

En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico a Jaku por ser la única persona en comentar en mi nota.

* * *

Capítulo 9: "Un poco más…"

El tiempo nunca ha tenido piedad para aquellos que esperan que se detenga, sin excepción alguna avanza sin control ni dominio. En ese periodo no fue diferente. Las horas se habían convertido en días, y los días en semanas que pronto trajeron consigo a los meses. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo mostró que nada lo había detenido, que el periodo de gestación había llegado a su fin. Y, sin embargo, aún no la habían encontrado.

Mucha sangre se había derramado a manos del shinobi de las bestias de tinta, muchos huesos rotos habían resultados de interrogaciones secretas que había llevado acabo hasta matar a su prisionero o sacarle la información requerida. Y por fin, cinco meses después, había logrado conseguir una fuente sólida para encontrar a la kitsune.

Esa era su razón de ser en ese momento. Nada lo detendría, nadie lo retrasaría. Seguiría avanzando entre el bosque sin importarle ni el clima ni sus peligros escondidos, pues él mismo era un peligro mayor para aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.

No obstante no iba solo. No era un estúpido ni un suicida como para hacerlo, además de que sabía que si quería conseguir su objetivo necesitaría la ayuda de otros. Estaba conciente del grupo de chuunins a su espalda y el par de jounins a sus lados, pero no les prestaba mayor atención que ellos también estaban determinados a rescatar a la persona que se había robado el corazón de la aldea misma una vez que hubo trazado su camino hacia el puesto de Hokage.

Pronto el bosque se perdió a sus espaldas, dejando la ventaja del enemigo al encontrarse en medio de un enorme pantano con apenas unas cuantas acumulaciones de lirios esparcidas al azar, rodeando un islote en el centro. Sabía que ahí era. Sabía que la había encontrado.

-*-*-*-

El frío natural del pantano se combinaba con el de las paredes húmedas del lugar, dejando un ambiente vacío y gélido en cada pasillo de su base. El débil fuego de unas cuantas antorchas ubicadas cada tantos metros entre sí iluminaba con una luz tenue, dejando varios lugares en completa oscuridad.

En general no había nada que ver u oír, sólo el suave murmullo de una canción de cuna resonaba por algunos pasillos, en el centro de la base. La voz que la cantaba demostraba una extraña mezcla de melancolía y esperanza mientras seguía un ritmo dulce y tranquilo. Una voz dulce era la que llegaba hasta oídos de cierto Uchiha que se encontraba en su habitación recostado boca-arriba.

Cerrando los ojos escuchaba con atención esa voz que le traía recuerdos de su pasado. Recuerdos de lo que él siempre quiso cuando aún creía tener un futuro brillante con su familia. Recuerdos de tiempos más alegres y menos dolorosos. No entendía por qué seguía escuchando esa voz si no hacía más que profundizar la herida. Pero no podía evitarlo, era una voz hipnotizante hasta cierto punto. Por ello no se atrevía a callarla. Quería seguir…

-Sasuke. -Saludó Karin interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno al tiempo que pasaba a la habitación con un folder en la mano. –Aquí está la información que me pediste.

-Shh… No me dejas escuchar.

No dijo nada más. Sólo quería seguir escuchando esa voz que ahora sonaba más débil a pesar de tener la puerta abierta. Sabía que la chica a su lado se había enojado por la interrupción, pero no le importaba. No. Lo único que realmente quería en ese momento era escuchar esa canción, disfrutar el hecho de tener a la kitsune como un canario enjaulado. Sólo él podía tenerla. Sólo él podía escucharla. Sólo él…

Frunció el ceño enojado. La kitsune había interrumpido su propia canción y ahora guardaba silencio. Ahora solo escuchaba su propia respiración y la de la chica de lentes. Se sentó al borde de su cama viendo a la pelirroja con ira reprimida. No entendía por qué cada vez que Naruto dejaba de cantar, la melancolía de sus recuerdos se transformaba en una ira apenas controlable.

-Dámelos y vete. No necesito que estés aquí todo el tiempo.

-Pero…-

-Tráemela-la interrumpió antes de que empezara siquiera a objetar algo.

-Sa…

-¡Ahora!-ordenó arrebatándole la carpeta con furia.

-…En seguida.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a quitarle a Sasuke!? ¿¡Qué le daba el derecho de hacerse el que no podía defenderse!? ¿¡Cómo era posible que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de que solo lo estaba utilizando!? ¡Era obvio que solo buscaba que bajase la guardia para escaparse con ese mocoso! Bueno. Talvez Sasuke no se diera cuenta pero ella sí, y no pensaba dejar que eso pasara. En realidad el único problema ahí era hacer que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello, sin embargo Karin no necesitaba a nadie más para proteger a Sasuke. Ella sola vigilaría al estúpido zorro de nueve colas y a su escuincle.

No importaba si Sasuke no le creía ni si la escuchaba o no, por lo menos no le había dicho nada sobre tratarlo como un invitado ni parecido. Así era. Él no era un invitado, era un prisionero y ella podía tratarlo como le viniera en gana. Para Karin Naruto no era más que una piedra en su camino, pero no podía deshacerse de él sin que el Uchiha reaccionara contra ella por hacerlo. Pero sí podía demostrarle todo ese desprecio cada vez que quisiera y Sasuke se lo permitiera. No iba a tener compasión por una sabandija como él.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación con toda la intención de desquitar su coraje antes de cumplir con lo que le fue ordenado. Al fondo pudo ver a la kitsune arrinconándose en una esquina, cubriendo con brazos protectores a su hijo. En sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación que tenía por protegerlo, pero su cuerpo tembloroso la traicionaba demostrando lo asustada que estaba. Mentira. Karin sabía que ese miedo era solo una farsa para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que decirme.

-¿¡Y crees que a mí eso me importa!?-gritó enojada, cubriendo en segundos la distancia que las separaba para golpearla. – ¡No te creas el importante solo porque le interesas a Sasuke! ¡Sigues siendo un prisionero aquí y no hay nadie que te ayude! ¡Date cuenta de tu posición idiota!

-No voy a ir.-contestó agachando la mirada con impotencia, no quería que ella viera el miedo que le tenía al Uchiha.

-No te lo pregunté.

Tomándola del brazo, la pelirroja empezó a forcejear con la kitsune para obligarla a ir. No le importaban los gritos de la rubia, no le importaba si la lastimaba o no, solo quería deshacerse de ella y del engendro que llevaba en brazos.

En el rostro de la kitsune se reflejaba todo el dolor por el que había pasado durante su estancia con Sasuke. Aunque la mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sanado, tenida nuevas por cada vez que la kunoichi de lentes la obligaba a ir a ver al moreno. Algunas eran por parte de la kunoichi, otras por parte del moreno. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar cada vez que regresaba a su prisión después de esas ocasiones, siempre era así. Sin embargo no pensaba rendirse. No lo haría por el bien de su hijo, lo protegería de todo aquello mientras estuviera con vida.

A jalones y estirones llegaron a su destino. El cuarto era apenas lo suficientemente espacioso como para contener una cama matrimonial, un guardarropa, una mesita de noche y una mesa con una silla en donde el pelinegro solía comer a solas. No había nada especial ni personalizado que indicara que alguien dormía siquiera ahí, era un lugar frío y solitario para alguien que apenas si le importaba su entorno. Eso era lo que más asustaba a la ojiazul.

-Llévate al mocoso-ordenó desde su cama sin dejar de leer el pergamino en su mano.

-No. No dejaré que nadie lo lastime-Naruto retrocedió unos pasos abrazando protectora al bebé en sus brazos.- ¿No te basta con haberme dañado a mí? No te dejaré hacerle lo mismo.

-¡No empieces con tus lloriqueos y dame al escuincle!

-Por favor…-no importaba cuanto se resistiera, siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas al tiempo que se posaban el los fríos del Uchiha.-Por favor… Sasuke…

-Sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Sí, sabía cuál era su respuesta, sabía que si se resistía más él atentaría contra la vida de su hijo y no soportaba la idea de ello. Agachando la cabeza, le entregó su razón de vivir a la pelirroja antes de verla partir en cuestión de segundo y medio.

No le gustaba estar sola con él, pero odiaba aún más la idea de dejar que su hijo presenciara lo que sucedía cuando estaban juntos en esa habitación. Sabía que sucedería, siempre era lo mismo; no obstante, no tenía la fuerza para impedirlo. A sus espaldas sintió cuando el moreno se levantó y dejó el pergamino en su mesa de trabajo antes de acercársele por la espalda y rodear su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso con sus brazos.

-¿Tienes miedo?-un sollozo fue su respuesta, respuesta que recibió con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de girarla dentro de su abrazo al tiempo que la dirigía a la cama. La dejó caer sobre su espalda tomando con una mano sus muñecas y manteniéndolas sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.-Así está bien, no tienes que decir nada a menos que te lo ordene, con tu mirada me basta…

-P-por f-favor… S-Sasuk-ke… n-no…-no podía detener sus temblores, tenía demasiado miedo aunque sabía que si quería podía enfrentarse a él y, si no derrotarlo, sí poder estar en una pelea equilibrada… No, no sería una pelea equilibrada. Sabía que no era menos fuerte que el moreno, pero también sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él porque le había dado un poder sobre ella que la llenaba de ese miedo.

-Shhh… no hables si no es para decir mi nombre o pedir más, ya te conoces las reglas.

-P-pe…

Los labios del moreno la callaron en un ósculo hambriento y forzado. La temperatura de sus cuerpos empezó a aumentar ante la fricción entre ellos y la necesidad del moreno. Sintió más lágrimas formarse en sus ojo, atropellando a las ya existentes hasta que estas se dejaron caer sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire, la vergüenza, el dolor y otras tantas emociones que sentía cada vez que se encontraban así. No odiaba a su viejo amigo, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de llamarle así ahora. Odiaba lo que hacía pero no a él. Odiaba cuando sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo como en ese momento; sentir sus dedos trazar un camino de fuego en sus costados; sentir su lengua penetrar entre sus labios por más que se resistiera y sentir cómo recorría su boca con deseo y pasión…

El pelinegro rompió el beso cuando al fin sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno, y jadeante inició un camino de besos y chupetones en el cuello de la kitsune. Estaba caliente, su cuerpo gritaba por más. Con cada marca que dejaba en el cuerpo de la rubia sus manos jugaban con sus pechos y friccionaba su erección en el vientre de esta. Disfrutaba los sollozos de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, el calor de su piel. No valían nada sus lágrimas cuando cada poro de su piel suplicaba por más de su propio calor. Al moreno eso era lo que en verdad le interesaba. Sentir los temblores que provocaban sus dientes cada vez decidía morder un hombro, un brazo, un pecho… Amaba cada reacción que la rubia mostraba con su tacto, amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, amaba tener poder sobre ella…

-*-*-*-

Estaba enojada y dolida. Estaba acostada boca-abajo, rechazando ver al hombre que tenía a su lado. Estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil contra él, por no poderse defender cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era liberar el poder de su chakra. Y estaba dolida porque al que hasta hacía unos meses había considerado su mejor amigo le había hecho daño y no le importaba seguir haciéndolo. No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo; por ello le daba la espalda al Uchiha que recorría sus dedos entre sus hebras doradas en un suave y dulce tacto.

Estaba cansada de todo ese dolor, no obstante era una cobarde pues no tenía el valor de detenerlo. Temía que si lo hacía lastimaran a su bebé; temía por el resultado, pues si perdía solo aumentaría su dolor; temía que el zorro en su interior la traicionara y no le contestara cuando le pidiese ayuda; temía muchas cosas pero, sobre todo, temía perder definitivamente a su amigo.

Sin embargo, sabía que si le decía eso al pelinegro, este solo se aprovecharía de sus sentimientos y los usaría en su contra. Naruto lo podía ver, el aura negra que desprendía su chakra corrompido por el odio y el dolor de su pasado. Por eso prefería callar y no verle a los ojos, no creerle cada vez que sus caricias parecían significar más que simple lujuria o necesidad; prefería imaginar que no era a ella a quién tocaba con tanta ira combinada con otro sentimiento que se negaba a definir; prefe…

-Te amo…

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron en seco durante unos momentos. No quería creer que esas dos minúsculas palabras eran dirigidas hacia ella, no obstante sabía que así era. No podía verle la cara como para saber si su expresión solo las desmentía, pero sentía que no era así. Entonces el peso de su significado le impactó de lleno y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas; ya no le importaba nada, sentía que su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos y no sabía si podría repararlo otra vez.

Se sentó en la cama y, abrazando sus rodillas, escondió su rostro mientras dejaba que su voz saliera a su antojo. Hasta ese momento había creído que aguantaría lo que fuera hasta que la encontraran y la rescataran, sin embargo esas dos pequeñas palabras habían quebrantado su voluntad y ahora se sentía desolada. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía decirlas tan a la ligera y no intentar siquiera hacer algo para que le creyera? ¿Cómo podía ella creerle tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si ni siquiera en ese momento trataba de consolarla? No obstante eran verdad. Sabía que la amaba a ella y que no había mentido. Ella misma lo amaba desde hacía años, pero ¿cómo podía lastimarla tanto y luego decirle algo así? Eso la lastimaba aún más.

-Te amo-repitió como si la rubia no estuviera llorando tan desconsolada a su lado.

-Se…-respiró profundo para controlarse un poco sin voltear a verle. Tenía que decírselo, porque era lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, pero le estaba costando trabajo controlar su llanto. –Sería mejor que me odiaras–finalmente dijo entre dientes antes de volver a romper en llanto con todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Sólo rogaba por que ese infierno se acabara…

Continuará.


	10. Infiltración

**N/A:** Siento mucho el retraso, pensaba publicar este capítulo desde hace como un mes, pero no lograba terminarlo por diferentes razones y al final no me salió tan largo como esperaba. Igual espero que lo disfruten y ojalá no me tarde tanto para el siguiente (tal vez el último). ¿Comentarios? 0w0

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Infiltración"**

El color oscuro del cielo se empezó a disipar y los cálidos tonos del sol comenzaban a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, entre el espeso follaje de los árboles del pantano. Entre las sobras de sus ramas, un total de quince shinobis permanecía oculto de la vista de su presa. Desde ahí, gracias a los dos miembros del Clan Hyuuga, podían ver los movimientos del enemigo sin ser detectados; y tras tres días de observación, estaban listos para atacar de acuerdo a un plan establecido por el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y Shikamaru.

Todos esperaban la señal de Hinata, quien se había acercado para tener un mayor análisis de las instalaciones y para poder encontrar a quien habían ido a buscar. Entonces la kunoichi dio la señal para continuar y los equipos presentes se desplegaron rápida y silenciosamente por todos los pasillos, acabando de un golpe con la vida de aquellos que se cruzaban en sus caminos.

Sin embargo, los shinobis que acompañaban al Uchiha estaban mejor preparados para los ataques sorpresa, y los más cercanos al moreno esperaban en puntos estratégicos la llegada de los invasores para acabar con ellos; en otros, se concentraban grades grupos de asesinos amenazados de muerte si llegaban a desobedecer o traicionar al nuevo clan que había formado el Uchiha. Así, poco a poco se fueron desatando violentas batallas donde los números o eran parejos, o favorecían a los ocupantes del lugar.

Se trataba de una misión donde los ninjas que habían invadido el lugar se jugarían la vida.

* * *

Kabuto cerró la puerta a su espalda mientras sostenía en un brazo al pequeño infante de la kitsune. Acababa de realizar los mismos estudios que le había estado haciendo desde que había nacido y estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Con cada día que pasaba su chakra aumentaba de tamaño y fuerza, aparte de que ya empezaba a desarrollar las técnicas naturales de cada Clan con el que compartía sangre. Una sombría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando pensó que los años de estudios y experimentos habían dado buenos frutos en el bebé de la rubia.

Al tiempo que pensaba aquello y en otros experimentos que podría realizar en la pequeña criatura, se dirigía al cuarto de Sasuke pues sabía que ahí estaba la madre del niño, después de todo, siempre que Karin le llevaba al niño, Sasuke también había solicitado la presencia de Naruto. Era un "secreto" que recorría los pasillos del lugar, y a pesar de que todos lo sabían, ninguno podía decir algo al respecto a no ser que tuviera un deseo de muerte, pues el moreno siempre aseguraba que sólo era para torturar a la chica. Pero todos podían ver que no era así.

La sonrisa en sus labios cambió a una divertida y sorprendida a la vez, cuando luego de doblar la esquina se encontró con un shinobi que no formaba parte de sus filas. 'Así que ya nos encontraron pensó al tiempo que cambiaba de brazo al menor y sacaba una kunai en preparación de la inevitable pelea.

–Creí que Sasuke había acabado contigo en el Templo del Viento–el peliplateado comentó con fastidio, acomodándose los lentes.

–Dime dónde está Naruto y dame a ese niño o no tendré piedad.

– ¿Y quién la está pidiendo, Sabaku no Gaara?

–Muy bien.

El pelirrojo envolvió con su arena al infante al mismo tiempo que creaba un puño de arena que se estrelló contra el medi-nin. Sin embargo el peliplateado soltó sabiamente al bebé y esquivó el ataque para luego ser él quien se embistiera contra el pelirrojo. Por cada golpe que Kabuto intentaba dar, Gaara fallaba el mismo número, por lo que la pelea era hasta cierto punto nivelada. Lo único que restringía al Kazekage era el niño a unos metros de donde estaban ellos.

Si bien lo mantenía protegido en una esfera de arena, también sabía que en cualquier descuido el medi-nin podía o escapar sin dar ninguna información sobre la condición de la kitsune, o ir contra el menor y tratar de quitarle la vida. Debido a eso, su atención permanecía divida entre los dos, su enemigo y el niño, por igual. Necesitaba alejarlo del menor y al mismo tiempo no podía dejarlo solo. Debía tomar una decisión pronto si quería acabar con esa pelea innecesaria.

* * *

Estaba acostada todavía junto a él. Ya casi no pasaba las noches sola en su cuarto, ni siquiera los días los podía pasar con su hijo. Con el paso de los meses Sasuke se había encargado de monopolizar su tiempo y alejarla del pequeño Minato por mero capricho. Y nada valían sus súplicas para que se detuviera, el Uchiha seguía haciendo lo que le placía diciendo que lo hacía porque la amaba.

Su única esperanza era que sus amigos de Konoha la encontraran, o que el sello que la mantenía atrapada en esa forma se desvaneciera y volviera a ser el chico que antes había sido. Quizá entonces el moreno la despreciaría y ella tendría el valor y la fuerza para enfrentársele y escapar por cuenta propia. Por eso no perdía las fuerzas y seguía soportando las humillaciones a las que tanto Sasuke como el resto de quienes lo seguían la sometían.

Sin embargo aún estaba ahí, desnuda, compartiendo cama con el enemigo. Le daba la espalda para no tener que verlo, pero estaba al pendiente de hasta su respiración. Ya en ese momento lo conocía perfectamente bien, desde sus reacciones más notorias hasta las más minúsculas. Esa era la razón por la que incluso su respiración le daba alivio o la obligaba a fingir estar dormida, al mínimo cambio en su ritmo y ella sabía que estaba despierto.

Estaba concentrada en el Uchiha cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a oír una explosión. Apenas había sido perceptible, es decir que no había sido ni cerca de donde ella estaba, pero al no saber dónde se encontraba su hijo, no podía estar tranquila. ¿Y si Kabuto había decidido hacer experimentos más crueles con él? ¡No se lo perdonaría!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni dos veces, la rubia saltó fuera de la cama y corrió a la puerta, no obstante, un fuerte golpe en la espalda la estampó contra la madera de la misma. Luego del impacto empezó a caer aturdida, pero un fuerte agarre en su hombro la detuvo para en seguida darle media vuelta y aprisionarla contra el marco de la salida. Sasuke la sostuvo ahí en silencio por unos segundos, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento sin apartar su fría mirada del dulce rostro de la chica.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –el dueño del Sharingan afiló su mirada, provocando un escalofrío en la rubia.

–Es… Escuché una explosión a lo lejos–contestó temblorosa en parte por la agresividad en los ojos negros del Uchiha, en parte por el dolor que su agarre le causaba–Mina… mi hijo puede estar en peligro.

–Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no lo hagas–dijo soltándola por un momento–está con Kabuto, él lo cuidará bien. Además, todos tienen prohibido lastimarlo, sólo yo puedo matar a mi hijo–terminó con un tono ácido al tiempo que tomaba de la muñeca a la rubia.

Ella, por su parte, al escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo el Uchiha, se quedó paralizada. Ya lo sabía, desde el momento en que se había enterado de su embarazo lo sabía; había pasado siete meses ocultando la verdad y negándola; había pasado todo ese tiempo sola, engañándose y huyendo. Por ello, escucharla de esa manera tan fría… enfrentarla así de frente…

Sintió que su corazón se había detenido por lo menos un minuto. El moreno no parecía darse cuenta del impacto que habían provocado sus palabras en la kitsune, y ella pensó que era mejor así, sólo se dejo guiar por él de vuelta a la cama, donde la rodeó con sus brazos y la acostó junto a él.

–Tú no eres su padre–dijo finalmente, sin embargo se dirigía a sí misma, no al moreno.

–Sí lo soy, y lo sabes.

–No. No lo eres–se giró sobre sí para verlo a los ojos. –No lo eres, porque si lo fueras tendría que matarte–continuó con la mirada cristalina.

No quería odiarlo, no quería lastimarlo. Aún era el mismo Sasuke al que había estado buscando salvar, por ello no podía aceptar su paternidad. Porque ella odiaba a quién la había lastimado y traicionado y deseaba verlo muerto, destrozarlo ella misma hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Sin embargo, él lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír. Naruto sabía que lo más seguro era que no lo entendía, pero ella hablaba en serio, si aceptaba que Sasuke era el padre de su hijo tendría que matarlo y no quería hacer eso. Primero porque le tenía miedo, el moreno se había encargado de aterrorizarla casi todos los días desde el nacimiento del infante; y segundo, porque aún creía poder salvarlo.

Todavía pensaba en ello, ignorando la risa y las palabras burlonas del Uchiha cuando una segunda explosión, esta vez más cercana, se escuchó e hizo retumbar las paredes. Nuevamente, la rubia se levantó sin pensarlo, zafándose del abrazo del moreno, corrió a la puerta, abrió de par en par y se quedó completamente inmóvil y sorprendida al verse frente a frente con un par de ojos negros azabache igualmente sorprendidos.

–Sai…

Continuará.


	11. Sello Roto

Capítulo 11: "Sello roto"

Frente a Sai estaba la misma chica rubia que había estado buscando durante meses, sin embargo, de un modo extraño, ella parecía tener un hermoso brillo cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. Se preguntó si siempre había sido así, o si acaso algo había cambiado en el tiempo en que habían estado separados.

Extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro y asegurarse que fuera real y no un sueño como en muchas noches pasadas le había ocurrido. Y casi una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo sin apartar sus grandes ojos azules de los de él. Sin embargo, ese momento murió en un segundo, cuando una mano tomó a la chica del rostro desde atrás mientras otra sostenía un sable en dirección a él.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses―amenazó el dueño del Sharingan desde la oscuridad de la habitación, halando a la chica hacia adentro.―Ella me pertenece y no dejaré que la toques.

―Naruto no es un objeto ni le pertenece a nadie―contestó el ANBU raíz con seriedad.

La rubia abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, el Uchiha la arrojó al suelo y se lanzó contra shinobi frente a él. Inmediatamente, Sai sacó también su espada para contrarrestar el ataque antes de alejarse de un salto e invocar enseguida a sus bestias de pintura.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke hizo correr por su espada una carga de rayos azules antes de continuar con su ataque, cortando a las bestias con facilidad y abriéndose camino hacia su oponente. En su mirada se reflejaba un claro deseo por la sangre del ANBU raíz, y no se detendría hasta haberlo cumplido. No tendría misericordia.

* * *

Gaara caminaba por los húmedos pasillos de la base como si nada hubiese pasado. En sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules. Parecía bastante entretenido con las vendas que cubrían el pecho del Kazekage, completamente ignorante de la batalla de la que acababa de ser objeto y de la cual su captor había escapado.

El pelirrojo había subestimado a Kabuto ya que este nunca había mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades, sino que había huido y actuado como una serpiente traidora, sacrificando a sus subordinados para salvar su propio cuello. No obstante, en ese combate contra Gaara, mostró su verdadero poder, no queriendo perder a su principal objeto de investigación.

A pesar de ello, el kage seguía siendo más poderoso, y con ayuda de su recién mejorado escudo de arena, pudo proteger al infante mientras se deshacía del ninja médico. Al final, Kabuto optó por la retirada y, cegando por un instante al pelirrojo, huyó sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ahora que había recuperado a uno de sus objetivos, se dirigía al campamento en el que se habían quedado tanto Sakura como el capitán Yamato y otros cinco shinobis como refuerzos en caso necesario. El pelirrojo recordó a la kunoichi de cabello rosa quejándose por tener que quedarse, pero fue él quien la terminó convenciendo pues ella también era una médico ninja, y su importancia en esa misión era vital, ya que no sabían las condiciones en las que estarían sus dos principales objetivos, como el bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

Desde el suelo Naruto vio al Uchiha moler a golpes y sin problemas al chico que la había molestado tanto en el pasado. Se sentía impotente estando encerrada en ese cuerpo tan débil y hacía tanto que no peleaba que ni siquiera cría ser capaz de usar ningún ninjutsu. Pero debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer, eso pensaba mientras buscaba una forma de interrumpir esa pelea sin ser un estorbo para Sai.

Poniéndose de pie, salió del cuarto vistiendo únicamente su chamarra naranja de siempre, corrió a donde Sasuke y se aferró a su brazo cuando este estaba a punto de formar un chidori para acabar de una buena vez con todo eso.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó desesperada viendo sólo a Sai incrustado en la pared. ― ¡Sasuke, déjalo, por favor!

― ¡Tú no te metas imbécil! ―el Uchiha la empujó a un lado sin siquiera voltear a verla. ―Voy a matar a este tipo te guste o no.

Ella volvió a caer al suelo, desde donde vio cómo el sable del dueño del Sharingan atravesaba el hombro del otro, clavándolo en la pared y arrancándole un grito de dolor. La sangre de Sai salpicó por todas partes, incluyendo el pálido rostro aterrado de Naruto, cuyo cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control.

Lentamente se llevo una mano al rostro y luego la apartó para ver sus dedos manchados del líquido carmesí de Sai. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe desde adentro de su pecho, lo que la hizo levantarse furiosa y dirigir su mirada encendida a Sasuke, sin que este le prestara mayor atención, saboreando el dolor de su víctima.

La kitsune sintió una enorme cantidad de chackra correr por su cuerpo mientras trataba de enfocarse y no perderse a sí misma como en otras ocasiones había pasado. Era una sensación con la que estaba bastante familiarizada, por lo que no quería dejar que el demonio zorro de nueve colas tomara el control.

No obstante, no lo pudo contener.

― ¡SASUKEEEEEE! ―un gritó iracundo llenó el lugar seguido por una explosión de poder de rojo carmesí.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía y apenas y sentía el resto de su cuerpo. No podía recordar ni ver nada. Dónde estaba o qué había sucedido era lo que más se preguntaba. Sin embargo no lograba recuperar por completo la conciencia ni hallar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Luchando contra esa debilidad, al fin logró percibir que no estaba solo; podía escuchar murmullos lejanos de voces y objetos en movimiento. También alguien le tocaba la mano… ¿o era el brazo? Ya no estaba seguro, pero quería saber. Entonces recordó algo; la razón por la que siempre se recuperaba lo más rápido posible sin importar cuán lastimado estuviese.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, aunque en un principio no pudo ver nada. Poco a poco su visión borrosa se fue aclarando y los murmullos pasaron a ser voces más cercanas y fuertes, pero, principalmente, más familiares. A su lado pudo ver una alegre sonrisa que hacía años hubiese iluminado su día, pero que ahora sólo traía alivio y seguridad.

― ¡…ya despertó! ―gritó emocionada la chica de cabellos rosas a alguien más sin dejar de atender el brazo de Naruto.― ¡Avísale a los demás!

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un suave "sí" antes de que los pasos de alguien se escucharan alejándose del lugar.

―Sa… Sakura… chan…

― ¡Oh, espera! Necesitas agua.

La kunoichi acercó un vaso a los labios de Naruto para que bebiera un brebaje que ella misma había creado para aliviar la garganta reseca. Ella le sonrió una vez que hubo terminado y apartó el envase para otro lado.

―Ya está. Naruto, antes de que lleguen los demás y de que pase algo más, tengo que decirte algo.

Uzumaki la vio a los ojos por la seriedad de su voz, pero al final asintió para darle oportunidad a continuar.

―Bien. De acuerdo con las evidencias del lugar, y a lo que Sai alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse; el Kyuubi tomó control de tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, ―se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro―no hubo ninguna pérdida… Ni siquiera a quien atacaste directamente.

―Sasuke…

―Él escapó antes de que nosotros llegáramos; nosotros sólo te encontramos junto con Sai. Por otro lado, el poder que desataste rompió el sello de Orochimaru.

―Entonces…―los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos por el mensaje implícito en las palabras de la chica.

En ese momento, el chico de ojos azules bajó la mirada a su pecho primero y luego a todo su cuerpo. Incrédulo pasó sus manos sobre los músculos bien formados de sus brazos, en su pecho vendado, en su rostro. Nada de ello era de una mujer; ninguna parte de su cuerpo poseía la delicadeza a la que se había acostumbrado durante esos largos meses.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo, no sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía si estaba feliz por recuperar su cuerpo, ni sabía por qué no era así desde un principio. Siempre se había imaginado su emoción por volver a ser él, pero… había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo. Pensando en ello, decidió cambiar de tema y abandonar ese en un rinconcito alejado de su mente.

― ¿Y Minato? ―preguntó en seguida, olvidando por completo su condición.

― ¿Minato? ¿Así se llama este pequeño dormilón? ―preguntó la voz de un amigo conocido antes de entrar a la habitación.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes cuando al cuarto entró el kazekage con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Hasta entonces, había creído que su querido amigo había muerto a causa de Sasuke en el templo del desierto. Pero no era así; habían llegado a tiempo para salvarlo y ahora era él quien había salvado a su bebé.

La felicidad y las ansias se reflejaban en su rostro como si de un libro abierto se tratara; no obstante, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí sentado sobre su cama. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos ahí presentes.

― ¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó al fin la pelirrosa.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estoy bien. Gaara, ¿tú…?

―Estoy bien; Haruno llegó a tiempo para atenderme.

―Que bien… ¿Puedo…?―preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó entregándole al infante dormido.

Una vez con el niño en brazos, el kitsune se relajó por completo y sonrió con ternura a su hijo. Aunque el niño poseía muchos rasgos del Uchiha, seguía siendo muy diferente gracias a los diferentes ADNs que recorrían sus venas. Por eso, nadie podía compararlo con Sasuke, no enfrente de Naruto.

―Al fin despertaste, niña sin pene.

La voz de cierto pelinegro llegó al ojiazul como un suave susurro de viento. El chico alzó inmediatamente la mirada, pero no encontró a su objetivo. Por su parte, tanto Gaara como Sakura, al ver su reacción, decidieron salir al unísono y dejar a aquellos dos en privado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la cortina que se ubicaba del lado izquierdo de la cama del rubio se movió a un lado, descubriendo al ANBU raíz a los ojos de Naruto.

―Naruto―saludó el pelinegro sin alterar su rostro estoico.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Siempre no termina en este capítulo. A ver qué escribo para el siguiente. Comentarios, porfa.


	12. Regreso

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el enorme retraso que tuve con esta historia en específico. Sin embargo, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen por fin el fin de este fic. He de confesar que me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo porque es completamente diferente a lo que ya tenía escrito y porque llegué a perder interés en esta serie, aún así estoy feliz con el resultado (y sinceramente espero que ustedes también). Dicho esto los dejo con el capítulo. Matta ne!

* * *

Capítulo 12: Regreso

En un lugar a las afueras del pantano, los shinobis de Konoha, y los pocos de Suna que los acompañaban, habían montado un refugio para aquellos que resultaran heridos en aquella misión en la que estaban. Para esas horas, en las que la noche poco a poco se hacía presente, ya la mayoría había regresado; sólo unos cuantos que habían sido asignados a la segunda ronda—que eran quienes no habían ido a la primera—aún permanecían en vigilia de cualquier amenaza.

Por otro lado, quienes permanecían dentro del refugio se esparcieron en pequeños grupos de dos o tres; fuese descansando para recuperar energías, o fuese sanando sus heridas. De cualquier modo, todos permanecían reunidos en un mismo espacio, todos menos dos. El refugio se dividía en tres secciones: el espacio común, el cual era el más amplio y donde la mayoría descansaba a sus anchas; luego estaba "la cocina", donde no sólo se preparaban las meriendas, sino también los brebajes medicinales que los médicos-ninja usaban; finalmente, estaba el espacio más alejado, donde únicamente los miembros del equipo 7 y Gaara tenían acceso, pues ahí era donde descansaba el jinchuuriki del Zorro.

Ese espacio se encontraba algo apartado del campamento en general, sin embargo, sólo lo suficiente para evitar que lo que fuera que pasase ahí no se escuchara en el resto del refugio y viceversa. Ningún sonido, como las voces de los dos chicos que ahí se encontraban en lo privado, podía salir de ahí.

― Naruto ― saludó el pelinegro sin alterar su rostro estoico.

Durante los siguientes segundos ambos chicos permanecieron mudos, mirándose fijamente. Los brillantes ojos azules del rubio se encontraron con los del pelinegro, y en silencio lo observó durante largo rato. Naruto no sabía qué pensar, no sabía si lo que había sentido al ver a ese mismo shinobi horas atrás era sólo la emoción del momento o era algo real, más allá de lo que había sentido por la pelirrosa en sus años de infancia.

Por su parte, incómodo por la situación, y seguro de lo que sentía ahora que lo tenía de frente y a solas, Sai avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a menos de un brazo de distancia del jinchuuriki. Al principio, cuando recién se había enterado de que el sello de Orochimaru había sido roto, la duda lo sobrecogió y quiso evitar a toda costa ese encuentro. Pero eso había cambiado durante el tiempo que el rubio había tardado en despertar.

― Bienvenido ― dijo finalmente el pelinegro, ofreciéndole la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la aldea fue lento para el equipo Kakashi. Luego de dejar pasar unos días de recuperación para los heridos y para el recién recatado Naruto, cada equipo volvió a formarse como originalmente era y a tomar su camino a casa conforme se sintieran listos. Por supuesto, esto le tomó más tiempo al equipo del ninja-copia.

Por un lado, no sólo el rubio se estaba recuperando lentamente del abuso que recibió su cuerpo durante los meses antes de su rescate, sino que también estaba el hecho de que había que proteger al pequeño bebé que ahora los acompañaba. Por otro lado, ni Sakura ni Kakashi, quienes más conocían al kitsune, entendían la repentina tensión que se había formado entre el artista del grupo y el mismo rubio. Hasta donde ellos se habían dado cuenta, luego de que ambos chicos hablaran a solas ese primer día, ninguno se dirigía siquiera una mirada a menos que fuese necesario. Sumando ambos hechos, el equipo avanzaba relativamente más despacio de lo esperado.

No obstante, Naruto era conciente de la situación. Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de la pelirrosa en su nuca, mientras él evitaba todo contacto visual que no fuese con su propio hijo. No era su intención estar tan alejado de ellos, mucho menos del exANBU, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo consigo mismo cada vez que cruzaban palabras. Era un sentimiento que le estrujaba el pecho y formaba un nudo en su garganta.

De rato en rato, el rubio apartaba su mirada del infante en sus brazos y se posaba en la espalda del otro chico del grupo. Se sentía culpable por haberlo rechazado cuando este lo había dado la bienvenida, con una sonrisa que seguro podía derretir cualquier corazón. En realidad, en ese momento, lo único que le hubiese gustado hacer era lanzársele a los brazos y profesar cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánta falta le había hecho. Sin embargo, retuvo tal impulso cuando en ese momento lo asaltaron los recuerdos de las veces en que el Uchiha lo había tomado contra su voluntad y hasta caer rendido.

No, Naruto no se sentía digno del amor que había visto brillar tras las largas pestañas negras de Sai en ese momento; por lo que bajo la mirada, sonrió tristemente y le agradeció sin siquiera volver la vista a donde el shinobi permaneció de pie durante largos segundos antes de salir en silencio.

Desde entonces, sólo hablaban cuando Kakashi o Sakura se dirigían a ambos. Y ahora estaban camino a casa con una especie de abismo entre ellos. Al rubio no le gustaba para nada esa situación, sin embargo, no hallaba valor alguno en sí mismo como para cambiar la situación. Menos aún cuando no veía señal alguna de que Sai quisiera tal cambio. Con cuidado, Naruto acomodó al infante entre sus brazos con resignación.

_Tal vez el tiempo sea la respuesta_, pensó cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con la prominente aldea de la Hoja descubrirse de entre los árboles del bosque en el que iban.

* * *

Durante los meses siguientes, la vida de todos volvió relativamente a la normalidad. Siendo padre soltero, Naruto se vio obligado a buscar otro trabajo aparte de ser shinobi para solventar los gastos que ahora tenía. Trabajaba sin descanso por las mañanas como cargador para la pequeña compañía constructora local; y pasaba las tardes cuidando a su hijo, a menos que le surgiera alguna misión de improviso. Debido a esto, poco a poco dejó de tomar algunas misiones y de frecuentar a sus amigos, como única excepción Sakura, quien se ofrecía a cuidar de Minato mientras él trabajaba.

No era la vida que había imaginado para él, y menos a tan temprana edad, sin embargo tampoco cambiaría a su hijo por nada del mundo. Cada vez que veía la sonrisa inocente del niño cuando lo cargaba, su corazón se llenaba de alegría y era motivo suficiente para incluso establecerse bien y dejar atrás su vida como ninja. Y así lo había hecho, de no ser porque aún era su sueño llegar a ser hokage, y lo llegaría a ser, aunque le tomase años lograrlo.

En general, el kitsune estaba recuperando su vida normal y se sentía feliz por ello. Sabía que Sasuke estaba en algún lugar en, fuera de la aldea, lamiendo sus heridas; sin embargo, no le preocupaba volver a encontrarse con él, después de todo, Naruto no acostumbraba a guardar rencores, por lo que estaba dispuesto a darle la bienvenida si alguna vez decidía volver y hacer las paces con Konoha.

Por otro lado tenía a su hijo, a sus amigos que a veces lo visitaban y su trabajo. Por esa razón, el ojiazul trataba de convencerse todas las noches de que no podía pedir nada más, aunque esa era una completa mentira. Cada vez que se llegaban a encontrar en una misión, el rubio sólo le hablaba si era necesario, procurando no intimar más con el artista del grupo, procurando no lastimarse más con un amor que sabía era imposible. No obstante, no podía evitar desear besar los pálidos labios de Sai en los suyos y adueñarse de ellos.

Cada noche mientras había sido prisionero del Uchiha, lo único que deseaba aparte de salir de ahí con su hijo, eran los brazos del albino. En la soledad fantaseaba con él, con la mirada de sus oscuros ojos, con el cálido tacto de su piel; en la compañía del Uchiha, recordaba la única ocasión el la que Sai lo llegó a cargar luego de salvarlo de un tipo en un almacén. Naruto no era alguien débil, y aún así, deseaba serlo con tal de que Sai volviera a protegerlo y procurarlo.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses y diez días desde que hablaron en privado; cinco meses y diez días desde que había vuelto a la normalidad; cinco meses y diez días desde que estaba seguro de que Sai no se sentía del mismo modo por él, pues estaba seguro que si antes lo había hecho era por su condición anterior, era porque antes había sido una chica; pero ya no más.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sólo en su casa, con un bebé de poco más de seis meses y un apartamento que mantener. El rubio, como cada noche, después de que Minato se durmiera, se preparó la cena y se sentó a la mesa sólo; como cada noche, se quedó ahí más tiempo del necesario, tratando de ahogar el hueco que sentía en el pecho, un hueco que hasta entonces había ocultado bien de la vista de los demás y que pretendía seguir ocultando hasta llevarlo a la tumba.

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta, llamando su atención. Sacudiéndose el ensimismamiento en el que había caído, apartó su mirada del plato y la fijó en la puerta, esperando no haber imaginado el llamado. Unos momentos pasaron en silencio y entonces volvieron a tocar. En seguida, el rubio se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, y sin siquiera preguntar, la abrió de par en par. De repente, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes oscuros que le mantuvieron la mirada durante largo rato, tiempo en el que permaneció sin moverse ni hablar, sólo estando ahí de pie junto a la puerta.

El silencio se extendió por cerca de cinco minutos antes de que Sai avanzara un paso hacia adentro y, sin aviso alguno, tomara al kitsune por los hombros y uniera sus labios en un beso desesperado, lleno de melancolía, arrepentimiento y cariño. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina y sus piernas se hicieron como de gelatina, por lo que sus manos se aferraron a la camisa negra del otro y correspondió el beso con igual pasión, con igual desesperación.

El beso, que la principio sólo involucró sus labios, se profundizó cuando el rubio le dio paso a la lengua del moreno, la cual recorrió con hambre cada rincón de la boca del kitsune. Sus dientes chocaban entre sí, sus lenguas bailaban en sincronía y desesperación, el aliento del uno en la boca del otro; buscaban unir sus cuerpos como si quisieran adentrarse el uno en el otro. Sólo se separaron cuando le hizo falta el preciado aire que habían consumido entre ellos.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero ninguno dijo nada. Naruto aprovechó el silencio para estudiar detenidamente las facciones del chico que en ese momento lo sostenía por los brazos con fuerza contra sí mismo. Las mejillas y los labios de Sai habían tomado un tono rojizo debido al encuentro con el jinchuuriki, por lo que el rubio estaba seguro que él también tendría el rostro sonrojado. Sin embargo, era el hambre que reflejaban los ojos oscuros del artista lo que cautivó al rubio; un hambre profunda y apenas contenida brillaba por debajo de las largas pestañas negras del otro adolescente.

― Eres un idiota. ― Dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

― ¿¡Qué! ― Preguntó entre ofendido e incrédulo el rubio. No entendía a qué venía el repentino enojo en el ahora nada estoico rostro de Sai.

― Decidí darte tiempo para poner en orden tus sentimientos por mí, pero se me olvido que eres un completo idiota. Por supuesto no ibas a darte cuenta de los míos, así que mi decisión fue un error del que ya me cansé. ― Continuó sin tomar aire y como si el kitsune nunca hubiese hablado. ― Ahora voy a corregirlo y no te vas a resistir.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar, pero esta fue tomada nuevamente con pasión, matando toda queja o comentario coherente. En segundos, Sai hizo que se olvidara de todo el tiempo que había estado rehuyendo de él y los motivos por los cuales lo había hecho. Poco a poco sintió que el vacío en su corazón se empezaba a llenar mientras que la lucidez se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Con torpeza, el rubio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sai y profundizo el beso por el cual había estado muriendo durante tantos meses, durante tanto tiempo. Nuevamente le abrió paso a la lengua del otro para que este lo devorara con deseo y lujuria. Mientras él mismo saboreaba ansioso la boca del pelinegro y disfrutaba de un sabor que no lograba identificar, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con el tiempo.

― Creo… Creo que deberíamos entrar ahora. ― Dijo el rubio entre jadeos, jalando al otro por la ropa antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Enseguida, Sai se deshizo de sus zapatos y tomó nuevamente al ojiazul entre sus brazos, esta vez cargándolo y llevándolo hacia el cuarto del rubio sin siquiera preguntar dónde estaba, cosa que le arrancó unas carcajadas a éste último. Una vez en la habitación, el pelinegro lo aventó sin cuidado sobre la cama antes de treparse a la misma y atrapar al rubio entre el mueble y su propio cuerpo.

― ¿Estás bien con esto? ― Preguntó de repente el pelinegro, mirando fijamente al rubio en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Por un momento, Naruto sintió una bola de nervios acumularse en la boca del estómago, y los recuerdos de su tiempo con Sasuke lo asaltaron, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Sí, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, pero no se lo quería decir al moreno, no quería que éste se detuviese. No. Quería que Sai borrara todas las marcas que había dejado el Uchiha y las reemplazara por las suyas, y deseaba dejar las propias en él.

Respirando profundamente un par de veces, se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y tomó su decisión. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo hokage de la aldea, hijo del Cuarto y alumno del viejo Jiraiya-sensei. Él podía superar lo que le había pasado y lo iba a hacer.

― Sí. ― Contestó finalmente con determinación en la voz. ― No le voy a dar el lujo a Sasuke de saber que me derrotó definitivamente, soy más fuerte que eso y lo superaré.

― No lo vas a hacer sólo. ― Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a sellar sus labios con los de Naruto, esta vez, el contacto fue suave, lleno de sentimiento, apoyo y cariño. ― Te amo.

Naruto sonrió en el beso, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez toda su vida. ― Yo también te amo.

Fin


End file.
